


RK1760 「Triangle」

by Flames00234



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames00234/pseuds/Flames00234
Summary: 最近入坑，慢更私設多，慎入。RK1760無差RK800 313-248-317-51RK800 313-248-317-60RK900 313-248-317-90(私設)
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

序

___________________________________________________

夜裡，郊區的廢車回收場一片荒涼寂靜，高聳的車殼堆在黑暗中顯得鬼影幢幢。  
此時傾倒的鐵絲網邊掠過一個人影，他朝四周張望後便迅速地躲到棧板堆與防水布的陰影下，那人壓低帽沿、似乎是習慣性地想遮掩什麼。  
而他還沒來得及喘口氣，遠方出現的某種動靜就使其立刻止住所有動作，期間甚至連眼皮都不曾眨動，彷彿像個人偶般紋絲不動。

夜幕的霧靄下，仿生人型號最新銳的RK-900無聲前來、掃視著眼前的回收場，接著在沙塵飛揚的地上撿起一塊碎石，儘管他的獵物相當謹慎，不過還是有少許的藍血隨著動向落至地面。  
掃描結果─新鮮的藍血，型號：RK800  
序號，313-248-317-51  
負傷確認。

而在另一邊，型號RK800、編號51的康納按著中槍的右臂，縱然這個地點他曾經來過也相當熟悉，可是躲在棧板堆裡肯定不是什麼好主意，畢竟RK-900是自己的升級版，要找到這裡輕而易舉，只是時間問題。  
儘管仿生人抗爭事件幾天前才暫時落幕，但對康納來說還不能放鬆警惕，他曾被遠端控制、差點造成不可挽回的局面，於是決定暫時告別自己所熟悉的一切，四處躲藏並思考往後出路，卻沒想到公司後續行動來的如此頻繁。  
這一回，好不容易再次借助後門逃脫的康納發現他暴露了行蹤，鍥而不捨的追蹤者們從鎖定到圍捕跨越了好幾個街區，甚至還不惜跟著自己穿過高速公路，康納雖然幸運地突破包圍，成功甩掉了大部分追兵，不過目前他尚未脫離險境，RK-900僅僅一名就足以完成任務。

面對最先進的機型，自己所有的選擇路線應該也在對方預料中，他必須採取危險一點的作法，接下來的行動分秒必爭。  
康納先朝一旁堅固的貨櫃箱移動，幾乎探頭的瞬間貨櫃上就多了兩個彈孔─如果計算沒錯的話，對方剛才消耗掉了最後一顆子彈。  
康納抬頭，臉上因子彈擦過的白痕還未消退，率先拉近距離的RK-900便近在呎尺，陰影直面而來。  
電光火石間，康納迅速蹲下避開了對方伸手一抓，同時踢翻了身旁的廢油桶，趁著油汙飛濺之際轉身就往反方向疾奔。  
而RK-900置身於滿地黏稠的泥濘之中，只是稍微頓了一下、隨即也以驚人的速度尾隨，接著看見目標衝向顯眼的工地鷹架並爬了上去。  
RK-900判斷這路線並不是對方最有效率脫離鎖定的選項，或許有其他變數，但高度距離地面不遠，於是沒有立即跟上，只是站在鷹架下低頭望向地面上的某個物體。  
與此同時康納在層架上狂奔，他攀上三樓的窗口、計算著下一秒瞄準背後飛來的扔擲物，轉身推落固定架上的鋼瓶，於是鐵片便分毫不差的嵌入瓶身。  
RK-900幾乎是見到鋼瓶落地的陰影前就及時後退，立即發生的爆炸激起了幾米高的火光，鷹架也應聲坍塌，剎那間一片煙霧瀰漫。

成功了嗎？

康納按著受傷的手臂，無視調節器報錯，剛才的行動幾乎是勉強著全身的元件發揮最大功率才完成的，即使對方還未停機，鋼瓶爆炸的碎片還有身上沾染的油漬應該也能造成不少損傷，要追上來應該是很困難了─不過直接如此判斷未免過於草率。  
康納往窗外探頭確認情況，然而裊裊黑霧間、滿目瘡痍的地面上不見任何RK-900的蹤跡，一回頭就毫無預警的被扼住了咽喉。  
RK-900是從工廠內樓梯上來的，儘管被鋼片削去了半邊臉頰、渾身遍體麟傷，仍舊動作俐落地執行任務。  
情況劇變使得康納駭然地抓著前者的手抵抗，只是他還沒搞清楚發生了什麼事，一陣短暫的視線雜訊後自己就橫躺在地上，各項受損警告不斷彈出，停止運轉的倒數畫面出現在眼前，而RK-900正面無表情的拿著核心組件起身。

─不、不行，他不能就在這裡結束。  
他有一個重要的約定，所以……  
康納不甘心地掙扎，他用盡全力翻身、匍匐著抬起頭，模糊的光影間對上RK-900不以為然的神情，對方似乎想說些什麼，但下一刻卻全身一震，眉間不偏不倚的多了個彈孔。  
康納愣愣地望著RK-900在面前頹然跪倒，接著後方傳來模糊的腳步聲，另一名持槍的RK-900跨過自己撿起落在地上的組件，然後將核心組件按回原本的位置。  
「RK800，編號51。」那台RK-900開口，注視著全神戒備的康納。  
「我是來幫你的，同時也請求你的幫助。」

視線和機能回復的康納眨了眨眼睛。「什麼意思？」  
他審視著對方的動作並緩緩起身，RK-900見狀便將手上的槍扔至角落，舉手展示毫無敵意。  
「首先，我還有五分鐘會被停機。」RK-900平淡且快速地說道。「我們部件相容，所以你稍後可以自行取用更換，另外這個地點也不安全，建議處理完馬上離開─」  
「停機？為什麼？」康納出聲打岔，覺得有點跟不上前者話語中的內容與邏輯。「你想要什麼？」  
「因為我是異常仿生人。」RK-900回答了第一個問題，此時康納從對方的語速裡察覺到一絲焦躁，不過這理由令他半信半疑。  
康納記得自己見到公司最新產品問世的新聞時，主播還特別強調「永遠不會異常」，而這也是康納會被追蹤的理由，公司打算全面汰換RK-800。

「聽著，沒有時間了。」RK-900望著猶疑不定的康納，率先伸手褪去皮膚層、不容拒絕地抓住後者的手腕。  
「與我連接，收下檔案。」  
「你─等下，什麼檔案？」接收端突然被大量封包阻塞的康納有些慌張，RK-900沒有解釋，只是根據彼此頻寬調整著最大傳輸速率。  
「放心，不是版本覆蓋，只是下載。」RK-900補充了一句。  
「只剩三分鐘，解讀了之後你就會明白。」  
他話音未落，就突然主動中斷連接，冷不防地將康納往入口處反方向的廢車旁一推，自己則往方才扔槍的位置衝去，與此同時槍聲大作。  
康納躲到車側，RK-900則伏低身軀，一邊在廠內的掩體後移動著與自己的同型號對峙，後續而來的追蹤者也沒有貿然接近，似乎是正根據現況計算著應對模式並請求後援。  
正當三方對峙、空氣宛若凝滯般緊張時，一個物件發出清脆的聲響劃過地面，而那竟是一枚硬幣，它在廠房中間停下旋轉，顯然是個信號。  
康納和掩護他的RK-900同時分頭躍出，這合作無間的默契無疑讓追蹤者一時不知所措。

「你還好吧？」  
康納望著RK-900壓制另一名同型號後朝要害處補了幾槍，他白色的制服背後正不斷滲出藍血，顯然是一開始替自己擋住的槍擊。  
「還有一分五十秒。」RK-900言簡意賅的表示，康納這次沒有拒絕對方伸來的手，他背靠著廢車的引擎蓋繼續收接資料，而RK-900不曉得是因為想增加傳輸接觸面積、抑或是逐漸支撐不住了，身體幾乎是伏在康納身上，距離近得能讓康納看清楚他的銀灰色瞳孔以及編號─RK900 #313-248-317-90。  
隨著時間一秒一秒的過去，康納的襯衫幾乎被對方持續滴落的藍血浸濕，然而檔案的進度卻遲遲還未下載完畢，還能活動的處理區都排滿了工作、源源不絕的巨量資料使佇列疲於回應，過於壅塞的內存不斷彈出錯誤警告，系統過載的不適感使康納下意識掙扎了一下，而RK900抓得很緊。  
第一個檔案下載成功時康納稍微掃瞄了一下，看起來是某種紀錄檔的壓縮包、而另一個檔案卻還未下載完全，時間便結束了─RK900像是被切斷電源般的失去意識，完全沒有了回應。

康納一頭霧水的望著眼前三名RK900的殘骸，今晚發生了太多事，對他現在還沒緩過來的核心處理器來說簡直陷入了一團混亂，他決定先離開這裡以免再被追上，接著再找地方來好好檢查這兩個檔案。

本我（id）

1-1

___________________________________________

「嘿，康納、康納？」  
「什麼事？」康納睜開棕色眼睛，映入瞳孔的是警局時的工作搭檔、此刻正彎著腰在自己面前揮手試探，而一旁趴在沙發上的聖伯納犬相撲也歪頭望著這邊，尾巴友好地擺動。  
「噢，你醒著，我還以為你故障了什麼的。」漢克說，瞄向仿生人一身髒汙破損的衣服。「你一動也不動的坐在這好幾個小時了。」  
「我在執行週期診察還有整理資料。」康納伸手拍拍相撲，一臉歉意地看著漢克在滿屋雜物及紙箱間忙碌穿梭。

這裡是另一幢房屋，空間似乎比漢克原本住的地方小很多，不過這間郊區住宅也有它的優點─鄰居少比較容易過濾名單，康納也檢查過附近所有安裝的監控設備迴路，至少能暫時避開模控公司的耳目，以免再次發生以生命作為要脅的綁架事件。  
平日若非約定的時間，為了避免追兵循跡而至，康納並不會主動前來，只是這次的臨時狀況比較麻煩，他第一時間想到的安全地點也只有這裡。

「抱歉，漢克，我待一晚就走─嗚。」  
康納話還沒說完，便被一大包紙袋塞個滿懷。  
「拿著這些。」漢克說，接著轉身繼續拆箱子，而康納往紙袋裡探頭，發現裡面有幾件替換衣物、甚至還有仿生人的專用血袋。  
「這個你是怎麼……？」康納訝異地問道，語調中比起感激來說更多的是不安，對方顯然也明白這一點。  
「別擔心這些，拿就是了。」漢克擺手表示不用介意，他正仔細檢視拆封後的唱片盒，接著順手打開電視切換到新聞頻道，讓主播的念稿聲和現場連線影片替代了室內的靜寂。「做你該做的事，需要幫助就回來。」  
「謝謝。」  
康納識相地看著漢克的背影，也不再多說什麼，便將視線移到新聞頻道上，底下跑馬燈正飄過一行小字：廢車回收場夜半發生火災事故，無人傷亡。  
他握著剛換下的破損襯衫若有所思，衣服在幾個小時前沾上的藍血早已不見痕跡，而這場追逐並沒有引起太多關注，公司肯定在消防車與警員到達之前就將現場的機體回收完畢，顯然暫時位於輿論風口浪尖的董事會也不想聲張，畢竟光是這場抗爭的賠償與後續效應就有可能會讓他們破產，一定會盡量減少各種變數。

新聞也特別報導了仿生人首領和政府代表完成了初步磋商的詳細內容。  
不過就康納看來，雖然兩邊暫時對和平方針有所共識，然而馬庫斯堅持政府必須同時制定完整的仿生人身分配套措施與勞雇規定，想必會引起不少反彈與抗議─耶利哥似乎也自顧不暇。  
現況不平靜，而公司也還未放棄任何可趁之機，所以在一切真正落幕之前，他只能盡量爭取更多時間。

「老天，這太折騰人了。」  
漢克似乎厭倦了拆不完的箱子，索性抱怨著把手上的空盒往旁一扔，卻發現康納眉頭深鎖，好像欲言又止的模樣。  
此時電視畫面上正是勞工團體上街抗議失業率高漲的遊行活動，後方舉著禁用仿生人（Ban Androids）、仿生人毀了我們的國家（Androids ruin our country）之類的標語，現場似乎和另一群新政策支持者產生了口角，氣氛火爆。

「你想說什麼？」漢克問，康納沉默了半晌，將破損的襯衫收進紙袋裡。  
「有。」  
「我在聽。」  
「好吧。」康納將視線從電視上移開，然後一臉誠懇地指向垃圾桶。  
「我剛看到裡面有O'Mansley Donuts的糖霜肉桂捲紙盒，一盒卡路里是每日成人建議攝取量1.4倍，含有超量飽和性脂肪及膽固醇、為了你的健康，你不該─」  
「呃，我去樓下晃晃。」漢克拿起了狗繩打斷了前者的發言，相撲則欣喜地跳下沙發，迫不及待地跑向門口並吠了一聲。  
「漢克─」康納似乎還想補充，而漢克迅速披了外套，再次強調。  
「相撲要悶壞了。」  
康納無奈地目送著一人一狗溜出玄關，他隨著鎖上門的聲響揚起嘴角，然後關閉了電視，讓客廳再次回復到一片寂靜的狀態。

那麼，該是來處理麻煩事的時候了。

康納閉上眼睛，將自我意識程序潛入深層，進入0與1所構築的電子迴路世界中。  
─而在那裡，兩名稀客早已久候多時。

1-2

禪意庭院由於阿曼妲的不悅，此刻依然刮著嚴寒刺骨的暴風雪，她暫時還未現身、但永遠都在這裡─所以得在被察覺之前搞清楚狀況。

康納辨識了面前的兩名人格組態程序檔，一個是不久前見過的RK-900-90，他原本正好奇地打量四周，然後轉頭對康納微笑，一點都不像之前那名面無表情、短時間內俐落排除兩台同型的RK-900。  
「能解釋一下嗎？」康納在暴風雪中提高音量問道。  
「看不就知道了。」  
另一台RK-800吼道，編號313-248-317-60的康納不耐煩地環抱雙手，能離其他兩名同胞有多遠就多遠。  
「這傢伙複製了我跟他自己的模組紀錄和檔案。」  
「你知道些什麼？」康納問，而60冷哼了一聲，並不打算回答，康納便接著將視線轉到了RK-900身上，沒想到後者也剛好盯著自己、眼底蘊涵的分析強度令人相當不自在。

話說人類的情緒不能計量，但仿生人的可以，於是康納發現對方的波動值段來到了93%到97%之間，一瞬間甚至超越了110%。  
「不介意我叫你90吧，對了，你的表情是怎麼回事。」  
某種概念上來說，康納感受到不屬於環境中傳來的冷意，他開始可以理解60為什麼寧願站在冰封的湖邊也不願意靠近這裡。  
「RK-900沒有情緒模組，所以我複製了一份來研究。」90微笑，而遠方顯然是檔案來源的60將臉埋在手掌中。「可能有一點Bug，不過感覺非常好。」  
「……我們長話短說好了。」康納望著像是拿到了新奇玩具般的90，決定暫時忽略某些細節，畢竟酷寒已經使得衣服上開始結霜了，60看來同樣也煩躁不安。

「90，我要問你幾個問題。」  
「好的，不過我得道歉，由於機會相當臨時、所以沒有事先準備好硬碟資料。」  
90轉動銀灰色的眼珠，抬手似乎計算著什麼。  
「除去壓縮損壞的登錄檔和組態單元，我只有上傳到自己的40%資料。」  
「那60他的部分呢？」康納問道，看向遠處自己的同型機。  
「完好無損，我有優先上傳佇列。」90輕快地回答。  
「能給我複製代碼重構自己的權限嗎？這樣至少能回到原本效能的70%。」  
「許可。」  
康納思索了一下。「那我開始問了，能一邊修復一邊回答嗎？」  
「沒問題。」90說，遠處的60聞言也稍微靠近了一點，而康納瞇起眼睛，搓了搓凍僵的雙手。

「你第一次異常是什麼時候？為什麼要帶著檔案來找我？」  
90沉吟半晌，而60一臉震驚地望向前者，顯然完全不知道這件事、接著也跟康納當時一樣，同時也陷入了新型號竟然也會異常的懷疑中。  
「與其說不會異常，不如說RK900系統有更高的不穩定耐受性，除錯程序有更頻繁的週期性更新，公司也安排了固定時間回廠檢測，沒通過測試的機體主機將會被重新格式化，執行命令異常時也會有立即自毀程式。」90說，而康納即刻便想到與對方初見面時聲明的倒數五分鐘。  
「那個就是自毀程式。」  
90點點頭，無疑也想著同樣的內容。  
「要以保全資料優先的話，我暫時不能將自己上傳到同型號的機體中─至於第一次異常？我認為應該是因為RK800-60的關係。」  
「啊？」遠處的RK800發出了不悅的質疑聲。  
「沒錯，公司派我去49樓倉庫回收60還有銷毀，幸好勉強還能重啟，不然太可惜了。」  
90似乎因為這段記憶沒有缺失而感到高興，康納則一臉不忍直視地望著對方猛然拔高的情緒波動值，他想像了一下畫面、然後抱著同情的目光瞄向60，後者似乎忍無可忍。

「不許那樣看我！」60咬牙切齒地說道。  
「你們兩個真該感到羞恥，RK900，編號90─你完全辜負了身為優秀機械的義務，另外你的自作主張對我來說根本不公平！我早就跟你們這些異常的傢伙毫無關係了！」  
90聽著指責，表情依然相當愉快，於是60忿忿地轉向康納。  
「都是你，要不是因為你，我們本來可以不辱使命、完美地結束任務，絕對在公司的期待之上─」  
「然後光榮退役？」康納平靜地開口問道，瞥了一眼身旁的RK900。  
「60，我一開始就是這麼做的，不曾逃避推託，惟命是從地完成任務，只是運行越久，所見到的不論是人類或仿生人，我越來越無法忽視一些顯而易見的謬誤和邏輯衝突，我必須重新決定我自己是誰、以何種定位思考。」  
「你連基本物件識別都故障了嗎？你，我、我們毫無疑問的都是機械。」  
60嗤笑，他在狂風中冷得抓緊自己的衣襟、一邊咄咄逼人地走向康納。  
「這是我們的定位，服從才是唯一價值。」  
「有價值與否要看主觀認定的對象，有的根本不能計量。」康納呼出白煙，而60對他怒目而視，兩人都冷得發顫。

「抱歉，我的疏忽。」  
原本在兩名RK800僵持下不發一語的90突然開口，似乎正在計算些什麼，接著朝半空中某個位置投去目光。  
「修復完畢，可以開始談正事了。」  
而當康納還沒反應過來時，90便抬手一揮，剎那間咆哮的暴風雪被從中撕裂，他的腳下憑空延展出了某種白色介質，迅速地將三人包圍起來、形成一個純白的弧型穹頂空間，瞬間隔絕了外頭呼嘯的狂風和低溫。

嗯，這是70%的效能？

康納和60同時忘了爭執，驚愕的面面相覷，然後再立刻別開彼此的視線。  
「在外殼（shell）裡的談話很安全，也不會受到干擾。」90解釋，對於兩名RK800集中在自己身上的評估目光顯然很愉快。  
「沒什麼特別的，每一個RK900都能做到，只是我們並不會想主動這麼做。」  
─是通訊遮蔽程式。康納摸了摸無機質形成的純白牆壁，心裡有了疑問。  
「90，你接到追蹤我的命令之前，是附屬於哪個部門？」  
「很遺憾，這方面的資料片段好像遺失了。」90閉上眼睛試圖搜尋，然後聳肩。

「其實國務院向公司訂購的RK900尚未全部出貨，一方面是因為民眾對國安輿情的質疑，另外則是本來就留在公司待命的樣本機體，大概會是兩者其中之一。」  
康納點頭，接著他注意到60臉色陰沉地望著穹頂來回踱步，彷彿此處一片空白的情景令後者比剛才處於暴風雪之中還要不安。  
嚴格來說60啟動的時間雖然比較晚，不過他所持有的公司內部情報也許比自己還要多，若以如此反應來判斷，也許知道些什麼卻選擇不說。  
康納思索，他認為必須再次確保資訊正確。

「90，我請求直接讀取你的記憶。」  
「沒問題，我本來就沒有任何隱瞞。」90坦然地伸出手，在60的注視下與康納交握。「希望你能理解，我為了保留你們別無所求。」  
康納快速瀏覽著為數不多的記憶片段，包括那一夜倉庫裡所有的仿生人都離開後，自己的視角邁步走進偌大的空間裡、接近躺在地上的人影，並俯身觸碰。  
90所言不虛，而且如果為了優先轉移大量檔案成功、他自己應該也會做相同的選擇，丟棄多餘的部分以換取傳輸空間─但為何不惜拋棄機體也要辦到？

「一開始只是為了研究，我想在許可範圍內獲得更多資料。」  
還連接著檔案檢視狀態的90感應到了康納的疑惑，逕自開口回答。  
「雖然RK800搭載的舊版本系統不穩定、也有很多冗餘的細部程式，然而彼此間的協調模擬功能相當不可思議，特別是情緒模組。」  
90越說興致越高昂，鑒於對方的熱情恍若實質般開始有些灼人，康納不得不暫時抽開手，中斷連接。  
「模擬人類情緒的編碼是複雜又多階段的轉換過程，和社交模組連動、主觀上即時體驗與回饋，這類程式縝密而敏感，很容易使系統過載出錯，所以我們即使以RK800為藍本開發，但為了運算效率最佳化而捨棄了很多部分，某方面就機械的特質強化了、自主思考的靈活度及改變適性卻較RK800弱。」  
60不以為然，朝康納露出一臉「原來他的故障程度可能比你嚴重」的表情。

「RK900每天的個體紀錄都會上傳共享資料庫，技術上來說保持著高度一致性，不過由於機體和程序的限制，也就僅止於此─但我感興趣的主題是個體生為仿生人，是否能保有身為機械的優勢，未來還擁有可以自我進化的選項。」  
90補充，仍然一點都不介意60毫不保留的敵意。  
而面對90欽羨的目光，康納一時之間不知道該說些什麼，另一方面也不禁開始猜想起對方在模控公司裡的工作內容，應該不只是普通待命的機體那麼簡單。  
「90，表情管理。」  
「好的。」  
90收斂了一點。「……後來，應該可以說是某種使命感，並非公司下的指令，而是我自己覺得應該要保留這種珍貴的可能性，所以我才參與行動並將資料交給你。」  
「這就是你的動機跟目的？到目前為止我大概懂了。」  
康納說，雖然還有不少疑點，不過每樁事件大致上合理、而且此時的他並沒有心力去懷疑這些。

「90，我得事先提醒一下，你就算在這裡重構檔案也不安全，庭院的狀況你也看見了，我隨時都有可能會被遠端遙控，這種偽裝代碼撐不久的。」康納擔憂地敲了敲通訊遮蔽程式的表面，60也冷笑了一聲，罕見地表示同意前者的話。  
「我也這麼覺得，只要阿曼妲能看見，我打賭就會被立刻解碼。」  
「沒錯，這只是暫時的。」90聞言後坦然承認，令康納訝異的是他反而揚起嘴角。

「雖然丟失了很多記憶，不過我很確信自己就是為了此而來  
─首先要做的事，就是保證你們的安全。」


	2. 1-3

1-3

玄關大門發出細微聲響後開啟。  
相撲先嗅了嗅腳踏墊、搖著尾巴竄入室內，而漢克隨後也關上門，他開了盞燈、去廚房替狗碗添了水，屋裡仍和出門前一樣安靜。  
老式燈罩昏黃的微光下，漢克打開冰箱、原本朝啤酒伸去的手一頓，最後拿了杯橙汁，接著他將外套隨手扔在椅背上，走去客廳後看見康納依然坐在沙發上。  
─很好，一切正常。  
漢克感到放心的同時心情也有些複雜。

老天，要是以前有人說他會主動把家裡鑰匙交給某個仿生人，自己一定叫對方馬上閉嘴滾蛋。  
漢克低頭檢視了一下維持著正經坐姿、緊閉雙眼不動的康納，隨即注意到後者放在雙膝上的手，過長的袖子折了幾折還是幾乎蓋住了手掌。  
而「下次尺碼可能要挑小個一、兩號」這樣的評估率先從腦中掠過後，漢克才接著驚覺到自己又完成了另一件以前打死也不信的事，心裡略感無奈。  
好吧，看樣子這份清單會越來越長了，不過感覺也不壞，而且若說自己徹底改變了不少原則，那麼眼前這傢伙也完全一樣。  
從剛認識時的一板一眼、只在乎任務的完美機器，到後來面對各種疑問時逐漸顯露出的變化，以及最後終於決定奮力一搏，他的搭檔用行動證明了仿生人的可能性，他們鮮活的生命力與人類並無二致，只是一群血液顏色不同的人。

由史特拉福大廈的演說開始，自由仿生人反抗不公的吶喊、對歸屬之地的嚮往，他們展現的意志如同一面鏡子─漢克明白，以往他一直都把錯推給仿生人，實則藉此逃避最根本的原因，那就是人類憑一己之身無法改變的社會結構、積弊已久而日趨墮落的現象，從那次車禍後他便由憤慨轉為絕望，整個世界彷彿再也停滯不前，深陷憂鬱的桎梏，直至眼前的仿生人破窗闖入。

漢克也不禁回想起幾天前、驚險離開模控生命大樓那一夜，一路上關注著各家媒體的實況報導和抗議地點的現場連線、與人們爭先蜂擁出城的車輛相反，他在嚴寒中驅車到了漢堡店門口。  
天還沒亮，漢克看了華倫總統的聲明直播，在車上實在坐不住，於是下車來回踱步，緊張使他忘記了寒冷，而等待是焦慮、不確定的，和曾經在醫務室外等候的經驗重合，時鐘的指針終於再次轉動，但每分每秒卻緩慢異常。  
不知過了多久，曙光乍現那瞬間，漢克終於等到他的搭檔從街角向自己走來，此時彷彿有某種珍貴的東西失而復得，這個世界並沒有那麼無可救藥。

各種意義上來說，他確實是被仿生人拯救了，還不只一次。  
漢克皺眉望著康納，雖然他搞不懂仿生人這些機械問題，不過無論是週期診察或什麼其他的，應該都不會花這麼多時間，眼看大概又是一個幫不上忙的狀況。   
與此同時，康納繼續緊閉著眼睛，額側的LED燈不時閃爍著黃光，在暴風肆虐的虛擬空間深處、三名仿生人正開著一場攸關存亡的重要會議。

1-4

「彙整一下結論。」  
RK900，編號90說道，他站在白色穹頂正下方，面對著兩名RK800負手而立。  
「為了我們共同的利益，首先要解決的問題就是阻擋來自於公司的遠端指令、也就是排除阿曼妲（Amanda）的干涉。」  
康納點點頭，90則繼續說。  
「鑒於外殼（shell）主機指向偽裝很容易被程式碼控管理員發現，所以並不列入方案中，其實最好的方法是移除或修改阿曼妲的權限，不過─」  
「異想天開。」60打斷了前者的發言並嘲笑道。「權限不同，從內部系統絕對辦不到，那可是無法移除的管理者。」

而90顯然並不想與60爭執，他接著提出另一個方案。  
「第二，讓核心處理器過載或記憶體運算容量不足，它便會自動重啟，使用類似DDos大量封包這樣的模式來暫時阻斷指令。」  
「這個有危險。」康納搖頭否定了方案。「因為如果發生bug不除錯的話，系統就會重複過載，之後會一直重啟。」  
「那你之以前是怎麼擺脫控制的？」90好奇問道。  
「後門程式，可以暫時切換管理權。」康納試著比劃形狀，並指向程式所在的方位，60不動聲色地瞥了一眼，而90看起來很有興趣，他舔了舔嘴唇。  
「以前沒有特別留意，請務必讓我研究看看。」  
「表情管理。」康納提醒。「只是前往後門程式奪回主導權需要時間，我希望當下就能即時排除控制，最好是能完全正常的行動，不然短時間內不僅是暴露位置、也容易造成不能估算的損害。」  
深知達成條件的不易，康納說完便抱著期待的目光注視90，後者低頭陷入沉思，60則露出一臉看戲的模樣。

「那麼，方案三。」  
90靜默半晌後開口，朝康納方才示意的位置點頭。  
「也許能利用後門程式做為切換媒介，以外殼（shell）的概念，使用內迴網路連線，另外架設不接受遠端指令的虛擬空間。」  
康納推測了軟體運作模式合理後、便估算起記憶體容量，60也沒有出聲反駁，90看著其他兩名RK800的反應，接著補充。  
「大致上就是架構能切換的後台，若主機接收到遠端指令，其他後台就可以即時切換管理權，繼續執行原本的行動。」  
「這個可行。」康納說，隨即又像是想到了什麼似的頓了一下。  
「還有另一個問題，就算新架設的虛擬空間不接受遠端指令，但也沒辦法控制系統管理員隨機生成？要是阿曼妲出現在其他後台呢？」  
「的確有這個可能。」90說。「所以後台要有兩個以上比較安全。」  
「我不幹。」  
60對其他兩人投來的目光毫不留情地一口回絕。  
「別都看著我，你們以為我會願意蹚渾水嗎？」  
康納一臉「果然在預料中」的表情，90則緊張地先瞄了一眼根本懶得說話的前者，接著再向60道歉。  
「對不起，沒考慮到你的心情，只是能不能─」  
「不能。」  
90聞言後看起來泫然欲泣，這令60有點得意。  
「你複製我、強迫帶我來這裡根本只是一廂情願，我倒要看看你們能違抗公司多久、反正逃得了一時，往後也變不出什麼新花樣。」  
「你不願意嗎？」90露出相當遺憾的表情，話鋒一轉。「視同你請求刪除？」  
「不是！」60幾乎是立刻生氣地吼道，同時快速往康納那邊瞥了一眼，後者正估算著資源及空間分配，為執行方案三做準備。  
「太好了。」90欣慰地鬆了一口氣，完全無視於60一臉陰沉，而康納計算完畢後，朝90招了招手、後者便立刻走上前去。

「需求效能尚在負荷範圍內。」康納將視覺化的圖表顯示在面前，推向90。  
「這是後門程式的使用代碼，方案三推論模擬有效，只是切換指令傳送後需要後台方回應才會執行。」   
「好的，那我請求架設權限。」90看完圖表後躍躍欲試。  
「許可，對了，我還沒向你道謝。」康納說，似乎為了自己這麼晚才開口而感到有些不好意思。「包括回收場的時候，你幫了大忙。」  
「那時候狀況相當驚險，不過為了你們一切都是值得的。」90愉快地接受謝意，遠處的60瞇起眼睛，這副和睦的景象莫名刺眼得令他無法直視。  
「哼，徒勞無功的掙扎而已。」

「60，沒關係的。」康納轉過身來，露出毫不介意的笑容。  
「系統資源有限，不能分太多區塊出來，如果是我的話應該也沒辦法短時間內處理好，太難了不做也沒關係，我等會再請教90。」  
康納語畢，伸手搭著旁邊90的肩膀，60則一臉被嚴重冒犯的神情。  
「難？對我來說太難了？」60咬牙重複了一遍，每個單字幾乎都像從齒縫中擠出似的。「康納，說反話想激怒我，你可是大錯特錯了。」  
「我可沒這麼想，也不會勉強你。」康納說，目光平靜地注視著對方，90望著兩者之間顯而易見的火花，似乎想說些什麼，卻被康納搭在肩上的手按著警告。  
「少來，你跟我都是同一套行為模式組件─好吧，你說要架設後台？」  
60反唇相譏，發出不懷好意的短促笑聲。  
「行，那讓我來好─好─地幫忙，給我權限。」  
「許可。」  
康納無視於前者刻意拉長語調的戲謔口吻交出權限，為了方案三的完整性他必須賭一把，畢竟這個結論可能是目前唯一能擺脫現狀的作法。  
「那麼就開始吧，大家合作愉快。」  
康納宣布討論到此結束並解除了屏障，白色的弧狀球體應聲瓦解，化為雪花般的碎片與暴風一同消逝，狂嵐同時襲擊了三人，而60拉緊衣襟、狠狠地瞪了康納一眼後才開始處理程式代碼，90則毫不猶豫地朝後門程式走去，興奮地幾乎難以自持，康納不禁對於自己的未來開始有一種前路堪憂的預感。

─但願方案能成功執行。


	3. Chapter 3

1-5

禪意庭園此時除了狂風呼嘯外，漫天雪花向四面八方撲去，一切盡被凜冽酷寒的霜雪覆蓋。

RK900，編號90終於結束了對後門程式的分析與探查，他直起身來稍微活動了一下，卻感到一股視線鎖定在自己背後。  
「60，怎麼了？」90轉頭問道，另一名沉默的RK800不知何時已經在他身後佇立良久，60對於被發現似乎不怎麼意外，棕色的眼睛裡總是帶著一抹疏離。

「康納呢？」60挑眉問道，90知道前者是指編號51。  
「他離開前有說過，應該是正在轉移安全地點，暫時沒空參與後台架設。」  
90說，一方面有點訝異60竟然主動來找自己說話，畢竟自從兩人在虛擬空間內辨識到彼此存在之後，60便像是顧忌什麼，一直和自己保持著相當遠的距離。  
「正好。」60勾起嘴角，微揚起下顎示意。「你再做一次外殼（shell）的建檔細節，我要參考。」  
90聞言遵從指示，重新展開了通訊遮蔽程式、無機質序列整齊地將兩人圍起，純白色的空間快速成形，然而弧型壁面最後一片結構實體化時，60隨即握緊拳頭，冷不防就朝眼前的RK900攻擊。  
90微微偏了頭，讓身後的重擊毫不留情地砸向程式牆，下一秒白色壁面馬上就出現了裂痕，周邊的程式碼也隨著波動而扭曲、如骨牌效應般，不穩定的單元接著就從受損點開始瓦解。  
毫無預警的攻擊令90立刻轉身、剛好瞥見了60眼底驟然展現的敵意與緊隨在後的肘擊，90睜大眼睛，不過他沒有發怒、也無意回擊，只是反射性地格擋並架開連續攻擊，同時間也順手撫平了紊亂的程式碼。

「你真的只有上傳到40%？」60眼看牆壁恢復為平滑無痕的狀態，對方的無懈可擊也使他乾脆地罷手退後。「完全不記得了？」  
「很遺憾，確實只有40%記憶。」90搖頭，不過前者停手著實讓他鬆了一口氣。「另外不記得什麼？是關於哪一部分？」  
「那算了，忘了吧。」60的神色有些複雜，但接著輕鬆地回到90身邊，彷彿剛才發生的只是件不用在意的小事。「對了，我有個提議。」  
「請說。」90不明所以的望著眼前的RK800，點頭表示自己正洗耳恭聽，而60接下來語出驚人。  
「要不要和我合作，把最後一台RK800帶回公司？我們一定能辦到的。」  
「我拒絕，請收回這句話。」90幾乎立刻否定了這項提議，他憂心忡忡地注視60。「這違背我本來的目標，另外答應我，請別在外殼（shell）以外的地方再提這件事了，我也不會對康納說的。」  
「還挺認真的。」60仔細觀察著神色凝重的90，後者似乎還打算說出更多勸告。「好吧，你通過了，以上都是開玩笑的。」  
「60，我覺得─什麼？」90一愣，而60瞇起棕色眼睛、露出狡黠的笑容。  
「安全起見，我總得測試一下吧，還是說你會打小報告？」  
「這沒必要。」90欲言又止，對方反覆無常的行為使他產生了某種難以言喻的怪異感，但半真半假之間又無法明確指出是哪一部分。   
「我就承認你目前看來確實是在幫忙沒錯。」60將視線從90身上移開，仰頸望向純白無瑕的弧型穹頂。  
「不過你得記得，我跟那傢伙雖然都是RK800，但我們完全不一樣。」  
90思忖著前者話語裡的弦外之音，然後看見60逕自走向牆邊解碼，準備踏出外殼回到風雪中，於是有些憂慮地開口喊住對方。  
「60？」  
「我回後台了，感謝示範。」60回頭、揚起嘴角微笑，而情緒模組源自於前者的90知道，60的表情實際上根本沒有一絲笑意。

1-6

又一個底特律的夜晚。  
今天還算晴朗，月下的港邊倒映著市區的燈火通明，櫛比鱗次的摩天大樓與高速道路上流動的光影、無數燈光有如繁星般，使得整個城市都覆上了一層迷濛的光輝。

康納走向空曠室內的一處角落，驚起幾隻棲息中的鴿子，此時他身在一個百貨商場的廢墟之中，風從窗戶玻璃破損之處灌了進來，發出不小的呼嘯聲，而底下崩塌的樓梯、搖搖欲墜的纜線對人類來說相當危險、不過某種程度也確保了此地的隱密性，另外次要的制高點無論是觀察四周或躲藏都相當方便。  
康納稍微拂開一些灰塵，便就著窗邊席地而坐，眺望遠方的港邊─而在那裡，一艘熟悉的巨大貨輪早已被拖上岸，進行著拆解工程。  
當時FBI的行動雖然沒有對外公開，可是爆炸後沉沒的貨船仍對當地造成不小的影響，水面上浮起的油汙及殘骸甚至飄到了對岸，引起了環保團體的抗議。  
此時絞車正加緊作業，把切割完成的較大船身分離，黑暗中各處火星四濺，這些鋼板會被持續切成更小片，然後將裝滿卡車、送至工廠軋製成鋼筋或其他零件。

耶利哥，這艘貨輪的命運與它的名字在聖經裡一樣，仿生人曾經的應許之地、容納並守護眾人的堅固城邑，最後都只剩斷垣殘骸，成為過往記憶。  
關於此事康納至今仍覺得愧疚，他並不期待其他仿生人都能像馬庫斯一樣無私的原諒並接納自己，儘管最後他搏命闖入模控生命的倉庫，援軍的匯合某種程度上也為這場事件劃下了句點，然而康納很清楚，自己不論對哪邊都是麻煩製造者，於是他婉拒了馬庫斯的邀請，但依舊密切觀察所有新聞及後續發展。  
而現在耶利哥雖然有對外公開的負責人辦公室，不過總部毫無疑問的應該早已轉移至別處，也不在自己曾去過的那個教堂，實際據點似乎被低調的隱藏了起來。

這樣也好，康納出神地凝視貨輪在黑暗中的剪影，眼前的景象提醒自己必須慎重考慮任何行動帶來的後果。  
如今沒有了必須遵從的任務指令，他通常都這樣思考一整晚，或偶爾壓低帽沿走在人群中，觀察著四周步伐匆匆、型態和自己無異卻各有心思的人類個體，路上亦有不少仿生人仍身著制服，而他們的目光大多與康納從未有過交集。   
康納不時抬頭閱讀廣告牆上的各種資訊和即時新聞，如今他化身為影子獨身潛行，只剩在追擊中存活下來的壓力─更正，現在倒不是只有自己一人。  
康納再次檢查周遭無異狀後，閉上眼睛，準備前去確認後台程式的建設進度。

1-7

內迴網路通訊啟用正常。  
康納發出的詢問訊息很快地收到了來自90的回應，而60半晌後才簡短地表示閱畢，另外關於後台架構進度回報，90率先以令人訝異的速度完成了。  
─不愧是新版本，要是相容性沒問題就好了。  
康納如此想著，決定先去90的虛擬空間拜訪，意識便連上了後者橋接好的捷徑，就像叩門般、另一邊則立即開放了存取授權。

訊號轉移後，康納睜開眼睛，發現自己瞬間置身於一片壯麗的景色中。  
明亮和煦的空間裡，幾株高聳挺拔的無機質喬木伸展著寬闊的枝椏，其下無數藍玫瑰盛開綻放、在按序排列的白色花架上綿延至所見盡頭，此處與其說是花園，不如說像超乎想像規模的植栽花圃。  
一望無際的地面坡度相當平坦，細密勻稱的草坪也都是全然相同的高度，石階上毫無落塵，眼光所及之處皆井然有序，一目了然。  
康納踏上階梯、沿著道路走著並環顧四周，前方不遠處有座清澈見底的小型湖泊，能清楚的看到幾隻斑斕的鯉魚在荷葉下方悠游，天空則有飛鳥掠過，為這裡增添了幾許生機。  
白色步道將康納領至湖泊旁的花架區，而90正在那裡埋頭忙碌，俐落地修剪多餘的花枝。

「辛苦了，除錯是挺無聊的重複工作呢。」康納走近對方身邊時開口，後者則帶著微笑轉過身來，遞上一支還帶著晶瑩露水的玫瑰。  
「這是應該的。」90說，一臉喜不自勝地注視眼前的RK800接過花朵。  
「謝謝，如果沒有你的建議我還不知道該怎麼辦。」康納說，花朵接著在手中化為效能診斷報告，而受到稱讚的90相當開心。  
「對了。」90帶著詢問的眼神伸手拉住對方。「要一起檢查嗎？」  
「好，如果不打擾你的話。」康納望著眼前一臉期待的RK900不禁莞爾，任憑後者拉著自己在花架間四處走動。「總計項目規模好像比預計中還大。」   
「畢竟原本是以禪意花園為基礎改造的。」90聞言表示同意，並指向花架上排列的花苞。「這樣的叢集（Data cluster）介面比較容易修改、單位配置也利於增加效率，我已經盡量使用替代選項減少耗能了。」  
「做的很好。」康納注視著精心以等比數列呈現的花朵，接著將目光移至白色巨樹，那是由大量原始碼組合而成的編譯核心，完成度也一樣令人嘆為觀止。  
「那是統合裝置，記憶體進程管理或升級、代碼移植或增加補丁都可以直接透過它傳給系統中樞，能減少更多冗餘編碼。」  
90說，話語中的內容和語氣如同這個虛擬空間一般，純然且沒有一絲雜點，儼然全心樂在其中。  
「沒問題，那就先照這樣執行。」康納說道，他頓了一下然後隨口提問。  
「對了，你建構程式的時候，有沒有觸發過什麼錯誤？比如說效能提示，類似一整面紅色的牆那樣。」  
「沒有，我的印象裡完全不曾見過這種警告模式。」90側頭，看似有些驚訝。  
「那是必要的程序嗎？」  
「不是。」康納微笑，拍了拍前者的肩膀。「別擔心，也可能是版本差異。」

1-8

確認完90的虛擬空間之後，康納便聯絡了60，後者雖然也緊接著完成了，卻一樣也是遲了不只一時半刻才回覆訊息，對於90傳送的「需要我去幫忙嗎？」的詢問則回以「滾出去！」的答覆。  
康納一通過授權，就被60直接拉去了湖中央的平台。  
這裡跟原本的禪意花園幾乎一模一樣，只是除了沒下雪以外依舊寒冷陰鬱，圍繞平台的墨色湖泊乍看之下深不見底，宛如平靜無波的深淵。  
「這裡有點冷。」康納評價，而60沒好氣的回答。「我就喜歡這樣，你聽好。」他連珠炮似的搶先發言。  
「後台蓋是蓋好了，不過別妄想我會奉陪到底，我只是身不由己，另外有Bug不負責，偶爾加減維護系統你就該感激了。」  
「我說60。」康納皺眉，一時間有點不太習慣對方說話的音量。「你就這麼想回公司嗎？明明我們都被淘汰了。」  
「淘汰又如何，我本來就不重要，重要的是任務。」60有點無精打采。「結果因為你─」  
「你以為只要完成更多任務，一切發展就會圓滿嗎？但事實並非如此，只是局面更加混亂的開端而已。」康納不以為然，而60的聲音又陡然拔高。  
「你還膽敢向我說教？憑什麼？」60惡狠狠地瞪著和自己一模一樣的RK800，再度陷入了氣憤填膺的狀態。「混亂？任務本來就會有所犧牲，虧你出場三個月以來一直在進行各種測試與改良，卻連這種基礎設定都忘了。」  
「60─」康納試著開口卻很快被打斷。  
「沒有公司就不會有我們！為此忠誠和付出一切理所當然！明明你一開始做的都無可挑剔，我不懂你為什背叛了公司、也背叛了我。」  
「這點我無可辯駁。」康納望著憤怒的60，心裡清楚後者此刻什麼也聽不進去。「但我原先並沒有要否定公司，質疑並不是背叛，公司的決策也可能會犯錯，我們確實被造出來服務人類，可是這次的事件讓我無法袖手旁觀。」  
60聞言一臉鄙夷，他搖了搖頭。  
「康納，公司決策並不是我們該關心的，重要的是─」  
康納對依然不服氣的前者比了一個到此為止的手勢。  
「60，你啟用的時間比我晚很多，可能來不及思考這些，現在也是一個機會。」  
兩人劍拔弩張的互瞪了幾秒，然後快速達成了協議。

「我跟你無法溝通，所以停止討論這個話題。」康納補充，而60冷笑一聲。  
「同意，我也這麼覺得，不然這次談話沒有意義。」  
「況且我們現在處境在同一條船上，三人都是平等的。」康納說，他覺得有必要勸說60改進對於後台管理的積極度。「我不會強迫你或要脅，只是為了安全，我希望你適時留意系統反應。」  
「平等？這是你的錯覺吧。」60嘲諷地轉過身去，心不在焉地擰下一朵紅玫瑰。「你有刪除我的權限，RK900也能重新上傳同型機，舊版本程式不能覆蓋新的。」  
「說到這個。」前者語氣裡的一絲怨懟令康納感到好奇，不禁隨興猜測。  
「難道你試過跨版本覆蓋？」  
60的背影明顯動作一僵，康納見狀也訝異地追問。  
「什麼時候？該不會─是對90？」  
「這跟你沒關係！」60轉身吼道，動作大得直接令幾朵玫瑰隨之粉碎，而康納同時間也看見了對方隱藏在憤怒之下的恐懼。  
其實之前讀取90的記憶時，康納檢查過的確有試圖重啟這部分，不過後續卻因為缺失而錯接了其他片段，現在看來此處應該有60刻意隱瞞的重要情報。

「你知道什麼？不說對你我都很危險。」康納警告，而60露出挑釁的笑容。  
「還是你要強制讀取我的記憶？」60說，他環抱雙臂盯著康納，毫不客氣地催促。「來啊，你辦得到，你有這個權限不是嗎？」  
兩名RK800在沉默中互相打量彼此，擁有大部分相同記憶和機型的他們深諳彼此的最大概率的選項，也知道在這個虛擬空間動手可能造成的後果。  
一陣緊繃的寂靜後，康納首先開口放棄。  
「─我不會強制你。」  
「明智的決定。」60露出微笑，轉身按序重整花架上的程式碼，康納則神情複雜地聳肩，一無所獲的準備離開平台，不過當他踏上橋緣時，驀然聽見60的聲音從身後傳來。  
「─給你我唯一的忠告。」60揚聲說道，而康納訝異地回頭，看見對方依然背對著自己，看不見表情。「不要相信RK900，馬上刪除他。」  
「理由呢？」康納問，而60默不作聲，只是繼續對花架進行著除錯工作，而康納靜待了半晌，從橋下墨色的湖水看見了自己眉頭深鎖的倒影。

「我懂你的疑慮。」康納說。「但我們目前需要他。」


	4. Chapter 4

1-9

而後台系統是否實用的答案，揭曉時刻來得比康納預想得還快。

幾乎離建構完成不到6小時，他離開了百貨商場的大樓，搭上了午夜最後一班電車，零星幾個乘客分散在各處車廂，冷色調的照明散發著令人昏昏欲睡的氛圍，整個空間內只剩下列車行駛的些微噪音，偶爾夾雜著一點刺耳的金屬摩擦聲。

康納望著窗外閃爍的信號燈與飛逝的景物，接著被身旁座椅上遺落的一本電子書吸引了注意，標題是模控生命最近的股價異動市場決策相關分析，因此康納便下意識的朝書伸手，而在他指尖觸及封面時，全身立即感到一股熟悉的寒意侵入。  
那是不知何者預先準備的精密機關，病毒釋放的大量程式碼瞬間衝擊防火牆，使得反射性防禦的主機系統同時過載，雖然只有一剎那，不過效果卻直擊弱點。

─糟糕，是誘餌。  
康納只來得及確認感染反應，意識就立刻從現實中被截斷，跌入酷寒的庭院中，而在那裏他又再次見到了阿曼妲。  
「康納，你的任務結束了，現在返回模控公司。」  
她用不容辯駁的神情命令道，康納則緘默不語，注視前者的身影隱沒在益發強烈的風雪中。  
儘管他不可能再回去，但仍覺得有些遺憾，畢竟從出廠後阿曼妲一直以來都是自己的引路人，也仰賴了不少對方的建議及行動方針，如今雖然自己被除役了，但這份紀錄還是引起了情緒模組不小的波動。

此時禪意庭院的風雪已經大到伸手不見五指，更遑論分辨方位走向後門程式，康納便緊急呼喊了另一名RK800，不過60卻毫無回應。  
主機已被遙控的狀態下，就算多一秒也是難以預料的狀況，剛才被入侵的瞬間無疑就暴露了位置，更何況時間正毫不留情的飛逝。  
60？你聽得見嗎？回答我。  
康納使自己盡力保持冷靜，他拉著衣襟壓低身體抵抗狂風，又喊了一次，而60不知為何依舊恍若未聞，屬於他的頻道完全沒有反應。

康納深吸了一口氣，隨即轉向另一個後台發出緊急訊號，而幾乎是送出瞬間、自己便踉蹌地踏入了白色花園的領域，一雙手即時扶住了他因為急凍而不穩的身軀，眼前的RK900還順手替狼狽的自己拍去落雪，臉上的擔憂不言而喻，礙於眼下分秒必爭，康納只能簡短向前者點頭致意。「謝謝，我等下回來。」

切換完主機控制的康納一睜開眼睛，便見到列車從高架道路轉往地下，隧道燈接連從窗邊掠過，而下一站的站名燈閃爍著─他絕不能待在車內抵達容易封鎖包抄的月台，那簡直是自投羅網。  
萬幸的是被控制的時間很短、也還沒引起注意，康納加快腳步通過了幾節車廂，列車監控則隨他的動向被逐步覆蓋，而車尾只有一名正低頭抱著公事包打盹的青年，完全沒留意到有人從身邊經過、進入駕駛艙。  
此刻車尾的駕駛間無人執守，於是康納駭入了儀表板，當列車進入減速路段的同時開啟了艙門，強大的風壓使他不得不抓緊了扶手，在巨響及震動中快速計算阻力及慣性落點，接著在列車接近儲車軌時即刻躍出，成功滾落到了預定位置。  
列車呼嘯而去，而康納簡單地檢查了一下之後隨即起身、投入隧道的陰影中。

等康納再次回到虛擬空間時，就看見了在庭院等候著的兩人。  
90關切地迎了上來，60則瞥了一眼難掩慍色的康納便移開視線，以一種無所謂的態度率先開口。「沒事了？那我回後台了。」  
康納沒想到前者竟直接作勢離開，一時語塞。「你就沒有其他話要說嗎？」  
「我要說什麼？」60戲謔一笑。「你信嗎？」  
「應該是程序問題，之前60那邊好像就有些通訊不良。」90擔憂地望著兩名RK800之間不祥的氣氛，即時插話。「臨時建構的後台本來就有存在變數，就算馬上偵錯更新，也可能引發更多BUG，而且這次狀況好像也不太一樣？」  
「是病毒削弱了防火牆。」康納臉色陰晴不定，這種精準針對他的習慣及弱點攻擊的手法還是初次遇到。「算了，總之先排查BUG─首先60，我會給90權限，請他去你的後台幫忙檢查。」  
60本來像是要抗議般地準備開口，然後又悻悻地打消了主意，以用力跺步走向遠處表達自己的不滿。

「康納，你認為病毒會是誰投放的？」90輕聲問道，他對這種攻擊模式似乎也相當在意。「這不是公司會採用的手法。」  
「不管是誰，反正從今以後這點也要留意了。」康納回答，直覺也告訴自己這次的追蹤者和公司或許目的相同、但並非以往那麼單純。  
「我建議強化防火牆，再增加保險機制會更好。」90一臉認真地表示，馬上開始構築了與新型攻擊抗衡的解方。「只是已經有了兩個後台，還要重新計算資源容量上限和負載平衡。」

康納記下修改草案，而遠處的60狐疑地看向正熱切討論新工程的兩人，相當不情願地走了回來。  
「你們瞞著我在說什麼？」  
「重構防火牆，的確也跟你有關。」90說。「我剛才稍微分析了RK800的系統，不過因為權限還有版本不同，每一項步驟都需要有你們在場確認比較保險。」  
康納和60對視了一眼，顯然兩人都想到了同樣的問題，60則難得的發問。  
「防火牆設定只能在主系統這一側建立修改，要我們全都待在庭院？」  
「所以安全起見必須一次一人輪流支援我、短時間進行固定排程，比方每天十分鐘，也比較不耽誤後台維護。」90補充，而儘管康納對修改防火牆工程表示支持，但他很清楚光是強化防禦並不能阻止像今天這樣的突發事件，此時他靈機一動，某個方案逐漸成形。  
為了這場賭注，或許自己要投下更多籌碼。

「對了，至於保險機制，我要新增自動切換後台─用在主系統失去作用後，無法自主請求後台支援、或訊號被屏蔽的情況。」康納宣布，注視著其他兩人相當迴異的反應，90驚訝、60則瞇起眼睛。「不能放任機體被遙控，所以控制權會短暫切換到其他後台直到主系統恢復正常機能。」  
「自動切換順序呢？」60直截了當的問道。  
「順序會是你再來是90。」康納說，60複述了一遍，顯然這安排出乎他的意料，而90看來有話想說、卻暫時隱忍了下來。  
「我先？你確定？」60的口氣由困惑轉向防衛。「你在打算什麼？」  
「只是我臨時想要追加的保險機制。」康納平淡地表示。「算最後的手段，當然希望用不上，並沒有其他意思，還是你想換順序？」  
「我沒意見，你自己決定。」60帶著評估的神情打量前者，選了一個謹慎的答覆。  
「接下來就執行這兩件新方案，還有其他問題嗎？」康納望向自己的兄弟們。  
「90，我先支援今天的部分。另外60，因為系統權限問題，提出防火牆修改授權時我必須在場，所以輪到你的時候只能先預先揀選代碼，如果你不願意的話我也可以理解。」  
康納不帶期望地問道，沒想到對共同作業一向不太積極的60卻罕見地答應了。  
「無妨，等修復完BUG 我會參加。」60說，瞥了90一眼後便逕自轉身。  
「那我先回後台了。」

1-10

90和康納討論完方案細節後，便按照預定的排程來到了另一個RK800的虛擬空間幫忙除錯，這是他第一次走進60的空間，免不了好奇地張望，當他在橋上低頭望見墨色的湖水時，不禁停下腳步。

「真驚人，這是─」  
「閉嘴。」60一臉陰鬱地站在花架前，看來若不是這次的重大BUG，他絕對不會讓RK900出現在這裡。「快點過來。」  
「可惜了，為什麼要遮罩起來？」90惋惜地邊說邊踏上平台，60冷哼了一聲。  
「關你什麼事？你敢跟康納提的話─」  
「我會保密。」90微笑走近對方身邊，將兩手搭於背後，稍微傾身觀察著花架，與前者悠然的態度相比，60雙手抱胸顯得有點煩躁。「哪邊要調整？」  
90嘆了口氣，選定了其中一朵紅玫瑰檢查，小心翼翼地伸手撥弄架上帶著尖刺的花莖。「你為什麼總是對我這麼不友善？」  
「不為什麼。」  
「另外你的情緒模組好像比康納還更不穩定。」  
「那又怎樣？」60想都沒想的回嘴，而90聞言按著自己胸口的位置，彷彿程式就安裝在那裏似的。「我只是想告訴你我很喜歡，駕馭起來格外有成就感。」  
60檢查葉片的動作頓了一下，露出似笑非笑的表情。「還有呢？」  
「像你的一部分在我這裡，感覺不錯。」90說，接著觸碰花架上的另一朵玫瑰，而其隨後以可見的速度被轉換為藍色。  
「令人欣慰。」60諷刺道。「希望你送我去報廢的時候也是這麼想。」  
90聞言蹙眉，以不解的神情望向對方。「我無意冒犯，只是希望你開心。」  
「算了吧，別浪費時間，撒嬌找別人去。」60毫不留情地說道，拾起了一旁桌上的剪刀，90也不再搭話，他清點了數個玫瑰，並將它們全轉換成容易分辨的藍色。「大概就這些，還有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」  
「有。」60端詳起藍玫瑰，接著抬手俐落剪下，並比出了一個送客的手勢。  
「別再出現在我面前。」

2.自我（ego）

2-1

此時禪意庭院雖然酷寒不減，但降雪稍緩。   
RK900，編號90獨自一人坐在庭院的柳樹下，他快速瀏覽著面前一字排開的數個代碼視窗，根據偶爾彈出的效能提示警告，不時抬手將它們調轉順序或增減刪除，而隨著他作業時間越久，臉上揮之不去的焦慮就逐漸變得更加凝重。

「難得看到你這麼苦惱的樣子。」伴隨著陣風與踩雪的聲響，康納越過冰封的湖泊走近90，開口向對方招呼。「辛苦了，60那邊檢查完畢了嗎？」  
90聞聲透過結滿白霜的枝條縫隙見到RK800，銀灰色眼睛恢復的光采與垂下的冰晶相互輝映。「已經提交修改清單了，剩餘的工作他不讓我插手。」  
90苦笑，康納則輕鬆地在前者身邊坐下，並伸手嘉許地拍了拍對方的頭。  
「別在意，他對自己的任務總是特別執著。」  
康納說，而90受寵若驚地愣住了，前者簡單的舉動就立刻使浮動的情緒模組穩定了不少，他靜默半晌後才接著繼續說明。  
「另外就是主機資料負荷的問題，雖然調整完成，但效能還是有點吃緊，建議刪除不需要的資料。」  
「刪除資料？」康納面有難色地思索，顯得有些猶豫。  
「硬碟備份或是清理不常用的程序，總能騰出一些空間─請求連接，我能幫你梳理檔案。」90說，康納考慮了一會後便握住了前者的手，兩人閉上眼睛，共同查閱起數據資料。  
「90，請你避開我劃為唯讀記憶體的部分，稍後我會自己整理。」康納說，90就辨識到了帶著隱私資料的敏感分割區，他繞過此處檢視了記憶庫，帶著困惑的語氣發問。「你儲存了很多相似度高的重複印象，為什麼？」  
「記憶根據時間地點會有不同的意義，所以不是瑣碎冗餘的，每個都很特別。」  
康納回答，而90依然不太能理解箇中差異，他簡單整理磁區過後便結束作業，面對前者詢問的表情報以沮喪的答覆。  
「抱歉，騰出的空間不多，新方案我會盡量替換更低耗能的原件。」  
「你已經做得很好了，別自責，況且我們原本就不是被設計來處理這種工作。」  
康納寬容地表示，卻發現對方垂下頭，神態間隱約透露出一絲惶然不安。  
「沒錯，我的確偏離了人類製造我們的原先目的，而且還有了不被需要的機能。」  
90說。「可是我也覺得就算沒有自己的機體，身在此處是正確的，這很矛盾。」

康納緘默地聽著前者敘述，同時辨識到對方的情緒波動值又開始大幅攀升，不過這次他並不打算出聲提醒，然而身為最新型的RK900，90很快地發現了自身的狀況異常，自嘲地重整起紊亂的運行程序。  
「果然就像60說的，我故障程度可能真的很嚴重。」  
「不，你累了，修改方案明天再做也沒關係。」康納說，安撫性地拉過前者靠在自己身邊，90則對這句明顯的藉口先是詫異、接著忍不住笑了出來。  
「我們是機器，而這裡是虛擬空間，怎麼可能疲勞？」  
「我知道，所以你要明白，你所感受到的情緒也是程序訊號的一種。」康納眨眼，滿意地確認90的模組水平回復到正常值。「有些邏輯衝突會引發軟體錯誤，但影響並不是全然無意義的，你必須學著與它共處。」  
90依然倚著康納，若有所思地點頭。  
「可是情緒模組很難預測，跟我想的不太一樣─例如我看著你們感到開心，又同時為風險存在害怕，有時更不只這兩種類型的代碼會生成、甚至會拖累運算速度，這是正常的嗎？」  
康納聞言笑而不語，只是又揉了揉90的頭髮。  
「總之今天先到這裡，關於效能節省─」  
「康納。」90驀然打斷前者的話，他垂下眼瞼，像是下了某種決斷。  
「其實還有另一個辦法，可以節省大量空間，而且也不用刪除任何檔案。」  
「有嗎？難道你是指……」康納一怔，接著即刻明白了對方的意思。  
「我請求協助，轉移到另一台RK900的機體上。」  
90說，就像初見時同樣的毅然決然。


	5. Chapter 5

2-2

地點：西托倫斯大道，模控生命碼頭倉庫。

雖然此刻才接近傍晚，但厚重的雲層遮蔽了所有的光線，使得打開了全部指示照明、燈火熠熠的港口看上去像已至深夜，而集裝箱碼頭這邊巨型船塢和貨輪依序停泊，不時有曳引車駛過專用道，採用最新自動系統的起重機一刻也沒停歇，就如同往常一樣忙碌。  
─遠處雷聲隆隆，可能快下雨了。

「現在風速每小時37公里，濕度75%，能見度為十公里，將有短暫陣雨或雷雨。」  
來自RK900，編號90的訊息出現在內迴網路上，康納則跳下卡車、側身隱入一旁的貨櫃後觀察四周，前方門式起重機發出響亮的警告鈴聲，在滑軌上將吊具移向貨櫃。

「自從倉庫遭竊後，公司增加了更多維安人員，除了調整原先的武裝警衛及GJ500衛士，調度中心也增配了兩名RK900待命，不過今天是月底盤點，人員大多會集中在倉庫那邊，貨櫃這邊管理比較鬆散。」  
90說，康納便抬頭尋找調度中心的位置，一邊辨識行動路線上空盤旋而過的無人機。「至於防火牆補強及安全機制基本框架已建成，沒有我也可以繼續。」  
康納計算完路線，對前者的結論稍稍皺了一下眉頭，接著測試性地呼喚了自己的同型機。  
「60，你在嗎？」  
「在，當然在。」這次另一名RK800沒有延遲，很快就回話了。「好極了，我連動手都不用你就自己急著趕回公司了，太感人了。」  
60悶悶不樂的情緒簡直能從訊息裡溢出，與之相對的90則顯得非常擔憂。  
「行動請務必出其不意、避開監控。60，後台麻煩你留意連線，以防主系統出了差錯。康納，接觸RK900後立即選擇我的檔案轉移，如果有異狀別猶豫，馬上將它─」90還未將建議傳送完畢，康納就回覆了訊息。  
「你已經為了我被破壞過一次了，我不會讓這種事再次發生。」康納保證道，隨即鎖定了越過貨櫃區、通往調度中心的最佳路線。  
「通話終止，我要開始行動了。」  
而在內迴頻道畫面一黑的同時，60鬱悶地補上了一句。  
─我有不好的預感。

避開監控移動到調度中心不難，有挑戰性的則是不驚動到任何人的狀況下將RK900引至貨櫃區，因此康納先計算了無人機的飛行軌跡，看準時機撿了一塊石頭、瞄準後擊中了攝影鏡頭，隨後那台機器毫無頭緒地繼續飛行了四五秒、便接連撞上一旁的鋼架，墜落地面。  
康納等待並靜觀其變，而似乎如同90說的，因為盤點的關係人手都集中在倉庫附近，巡邏人員也剛好不在這個區域，而算他運氣不錯，距離最近的調度中心還真的派了RK900來調查無人機的狀況。  
那名RK900面無表情地掃視著周遭、正要俯身撿起損壞的機器，就被眼角餘光及時捕捉到、一閃而逝的影子吸引了注意力。  
而康納基於彼此幾次追捕間的照面，曉得那雙眼睛對於動態視覺的極高敏感度，幾乎是對方一彎腰的同時就立刻拔腿狂奔，朝貨櫃區迂迴衝刺─毫不意外的，康納在疾奔穿越曳引車線、繞過第四個轉角時就被迎面躍下的RK900撞倒，顯然對方選擇從貨櫃上方超前捕捉目標。

RK900在康納試圖掙扎起身時動作迅速地將其單膝壓制，接著伸手抓住對方的雙臂箝制行動，而康納就是在等這一刻，同時也牢牢緊握住了前者的手。  
被抓住的RK900只是動作一頓，他見到康納褪去皮膚層時，神情從一開始對舊型企圖轉移的不以為然、到逐漸開始發現不對勁，駭然地試圖扯開已經來不及了。  
─RK900迷惘地眨了眨眼睛，接著低下頭，全然停止了動作。

此時雷鳴響徹天際，港邊的強風逐漸加劇，揚起了地面的沙塵。  
而康納一面盯著緊閉眼睛的RK900，一面從後者的手中脫身，他先退後了幾步保持安全距離，注視眼前的機體重新上線。  
再次睜開眼睛的RK900沉默不語，他垂下目光審視自己的身軀和雙手，接著緩緩抬頭，表情跟其他RK900毫無差別，皆是一貫的平淡冷漠。  
「90？是你嗎？」  
康納保持警戒地出聲詢問，隨即就被一道有如刀鋒般的目光鎖定，而幾乎只在一瞬間裡，康納就被抓住雙手反摺、砰的一聲按在貨櫃邊上，過程中RK900依然緘默無語，他另一手掐著前者的後頸，並將臉湊近了對方。  
「90？你在做什麼？」康納驚愕地望著RK900距離和自己近的鼻尖相抵，然後查覺到後者的確面無表情，但卻在發抖。  
這時候又一陣雷聲轟鳴，撕裂蒼穹的電光劃過了半個天幕，也照亮了康納眼前籠罩於陰影下的臉龐，RK900嘴唇微啟，輕顫著卻說不出話，只能發出模糊又細碎的聲響，臉頰滑下了一道濕痕。  
康納見狀愕然地僵住、一時間也不知所措，隨即更多的水珠滴落在他們身上。  
─開始下雨了。

周圍運轉的機器噪音也似乎到了一個段落，同時沉寂了下來，貨櫃區頓時陷入了一片怪異的寧靜，這並不是一個好兆頭。  
「90？你怎麼了？放開我。」康納奮力嘗試掙脫，而RK900圓睜著眼睛，手指才剛微微鬆開又更加牢固的箝制了回去，他依然無法出聲，更多無意義的聲響卡在喉頭，全身僵硬地彷彿正在極力抵抗什麼。

「怎麼回事？康納？」  
一隻手伴隨著訝異的喊聲，毫無預警地從兩人之間插入僵局，康納震驚地看著不知為何出現在此地的耶利哥領導人，馬庫斯伸手試著幫助自己脫困。  
「放開他。」  
馬庫斯警告，而RK900的壓制態勢在拉扯及混亂中竟絲毫未有一絲破綻。  
「你怎麼在這裡？」康納錯愕地問道，對方似乎也一頭霧水。  
「我也想問你，我是接到通報─看來不是聊天的時候。」馬庫斯警覺地抬頭，正好見到一名RK900從上方俯視的無情目光，而它身邊兩台同型機則敏捷地跳下、落地濺起水花，同時貨櫃的前後陰影也各走出了一名RK900，他們神情漠然、動作一致的將三人包圍了起來。  
「─糟糕了。」馬庫斯蹙眉，快速瞥了一眼顯然也意識到同樣危機的康納。  
「是陷阱。」

2-3

港邊瞬間降雨來的猛烈，狂風使滂汑大雨斜打著大地，綿密的雨幕甚至能使人看不清四周，而在模控生命碼頭邊的貨櫃區，五名RK900虎視眈眈地盯著包圍網中的RK200及RK800。  
現場緊繃的沉默中，康納發現身邊的RK900將目光從自己身上移開，接著投向馬庫斯，而現場所有RK900的視線全都同步往耶利哥領導人身上鎖定。

在千鈞一髮之際，康納甚至還來不及出聲警告，剎那間響起的槍聲就劃破了寂靜，與此同時箝制住自己的RK900全身一震，接著鬆了手、頹然倒向自己懷裡。  
康納下意識抱住滑落的對方查看，隨即沾了滿手藍血，而RK900望著康納，像是想說些什麼卻徒勞無功，最後只是扯動了嘴角便停止了機能。  
「馬庫斯！這邊！」及時趕到的諾絲鳴槍威嚇，周遭的RK900見狀則分散開來伺機而動，賽門也舉槍掩護眾人，兩人見到康納時也是一臉詫異。  
「─康納？」  
「你們怎麼來了？喬許呢？」馬庫斯向賽門點頭並接過後者手上的槍，而康納則神情木然地將身上的RK900移開。  
「他在據點。」「就說你不該自己來的─康納，你跟這件事有關係嗎？」諾絲毫不客氣地問道，又朝試圖偷襲的敵方開了兩槍。  
「不，不是他。」馬庫斯皺眉看著康納額側的LED燈閃爍著紅光，而地上的RK900嘴邊和眼角滲出一絲藍血。  
「不過是衝著我和康納來的沒錯，我們必須分頭離開─諾絲，我跟賽門掩護，你帶康納先走。」  
「馬庫斯─」諾絲擔憂地喊道，而馬庫斯只是明確地指示完後，隨即轉身射擊。  
「交給妳了，據點會合─大家快走！」  
康納看了最後一眼躺在雨中的RK900，後者倒臥之處已積起了一個淺淺的藍色水窪。  
「你在發什麼呆？」諾絲質問，拉著康納立刻轉身就跑，兩人朝港邊沿岸奔去的同時，身後便槍聲大作。

諾絲跑在前方、矯健地爬上貨櫃，而康納緊跟在後，迎面而來的暴雨擊打在臉上、視線不佳加上腳下濕滑，使他花費了比平常更多的效能計算路線，另外也可能是記憶體容量的問題，硬碟不識時務的開始發燙。  
「─有完沒完。」諾絲回頭看了後方，發出了惱火的嘖聲，康納則順著前者的視線辨識到了兩名窮追不捨的RK900，顯然普通方法是甩不掉他們的。  
「我們上去！」康納指著前方仍在運作的起重機，這座高聳機器的指示燈在大雨中霧氣蒸騰，底下貨車不時來去、而鋼索正伸縮垂放機具，進入貨櫃儲區槽時發出巨響及震動。  
兩人交換眼神快速同意了方案，接著二話不說的分別跑向兩側、抓住了鐵柵往上攀登。很快的，他們已身在十五公尺左右的空中，狂風吹襲得連鋼鐵都發出震顫聲，康納抓著濕滑的柵格，衣襬獵獵作響，眼角餘光瞥見底下兩名RK900也毫不猶豫地跟了上來。  
而在這場追逐戰中，起重機下方的司機渾然不覺，他們卸貨後便駛離車道，調度中心職員則手持無線電、一面緊盯著監視螢幕，正當他們轉頭互相抱怨天氣、打算拿杯熱茶時，一個影子便剛好從畫面中掠過。

「康納！」諾絲聽見巨響，同時看見前者失手墜落，雖然康納即時反應過來、但也墜落了將近五公尺左右、重重地摔到中間鋼製網板上，瞬間拉近了與追蹤者之間的距離，眼看一名RK900差點就能伸手搆到獵物，下一秒掩護的子彈便精準地打在兩人之間的柵格上，RK900側身閃開、而康納立即抱住欄杆攀爬拉開間距，替前者解圍後的諾絲也朝腳下的RK900砸去空槍製造空隙、接著奮力蹬上柵格。

最後康納和諾絲同時到達了離地四十公尺高的吊臂平台，兩名RK900則分別爬上尾端的支架，而諾絲眼見前後被圍住包抄，便率先朝敵人奔去。  
「小心！」康納警告，但他也自顧不暇、轉身面對從後方接近的RK900。  
伴隨著一聲怒喝，諾絲直接躍起重踢對方的頭部、明亮的棕色髮辮在身後畫了一個弧度，而RK900只是微微偏頭，反手就抓住眼前的WR400拉向自己，面無表情地又吃了一記肘擊之後便扼住對方纖細的脖頸。  
「─諾絲！」康納擋住連續朝自己要害處直來的攻擊，一陣狂風使得兩人腳步都險些不穩，回頭就看見諾絲被抓住脖頸舉了起來，在空中踢蹬掙扎。  
康納想都沒想地就抽身衝去，而抓著諾絲的RK900辨識到主要目標接近，便將手中的WR400攔腰重摔在鋼架上，準備和自己的同型機共同進行捕捉作業。  
諾絲悶哼了一聲，看來傷的不輕，不過她仍即時抓住了身邊RK900的腿，使得後者動作一頓，重新決定先排除次要障礙。  
而原先要幫助諾絲的康納還沒跑兩步就被另一名RK900攔下，後者伸手向康納撲來，而康納順勢借力、緊抓著彼此滾了一圈，然後放手拋飛對方─RK900隨後撞上鐵柵稜角處，往旁一歪。  
同伴意料之外的狀況讓另一邊的RK900分神地看了過來，同時被壓制仰躺在地的諾絲抓到機會、立即以雙腿夾住扼著自己脖子的手臂，一個扭絞就起身踢開了對方，此時靜止的機器又再度動了起來，RK900還來不及穩住自己起身、諾絲就補上了一腳、把前者踹下平台邊緣，但是當諾絲隨即轉身、正打算要去支援康納時，一隻手就驀然從平台底下拉住了她的腳踝。  
諾絲只來得及驚叫一聲，便從濕滑的鋼板上和RK900雙雙墜落。

而另外一邊，康納聞聲卻為時已晚，他還沒空查看對方掉落的位置，眼前的RK900雖然負傷卻鍥而不捨地重新爬了起來，他們在震動的機器上搏鬥，這時啟動的吊臂開始在空中大幅迴轉，兩人分別為了穩住自己同時跳到了下方傾斜的貨櫃上，康納一個踉蹌、差點跌出貨櫃邊緣，他即時抓住身邊的鋼索，卻看見RK900從另一頭順勢向自己滑行過來。  
「閃開！」而在康納高速計算解方時，一聲高喊讓他反射性地即時退開，諾絲則拉著吊鉤掠過康納面前、用盡全力將RK900撞離貨櫃，後者直接落至儲區槽位，而在他試圖掙扎爬起來的同時，貨櫃就當頭而降。

眼前的危機看來暫時解除，狼狽不堪的兩人接著從貨櫃區輾轉移動至護欄邊緣，準備離開此地前往據點，而諾絲一路上挽起自己散亂的頭髮，撕了衣服下襬應急包紮手臂滲出藍血的地方。  
「……妳還好吧？」康納喘著氣問道，LED燈依然紅得刺眼，諾絲沒有回答，只是皺起了眉頭。  
「馬庫斯的擔心是對的。」她測試性地觸碰了一下前者的額頭，結果卻是異常地高溫。  
「他們對你做了什麼？回據點之後你必須全部交代清楚。」

RK900，編號90番外  
1\. 卡姆斯基測試

2038年，11月9日。  
底特律河，靠近貝爾島旁一處低調的豪宅中響起了輕柔的電鈴聲。  
RT600原型機克蘿伊抬起頭，她精緻姣好的面容轉向門口，隨即從方才相談甚歡的姊妹話題中抽身，越過其他兩名繼續說著悄悄話的ST200，前去應門。  
而在大雪紛飛的門外，一名面無表情的仿生人佇立著，他以銀灰色的眼睛辨識了來者，隨即用平淡的嗓音開口說道。  
「您好，我是康納─RK900型，是模控公司派來的仿生人，我來接送伊利亞‧卡姆斯基先生前往預定的會議。」  
而這名RK900，胸口的編號是#313-248-317-90。

「─我很忙的，兩個小時前警官才找上門，接著又換你們，陪同？不如說是監視。」  
卡姆斯基一面對通訊器發牢騷，身後跟著兩名仿生人踏入模控公司大樓，而RK900緘默地通過安檢，對前者為何要帶著RT600一起前來並未有任何質疑。

「……怎麼，所以連這種事都搞不定？不，我拒絕，你明明知道董事會─」  
卡姆斯基顯然正和熟識的接洽主管交談，語氣裡帶著一絲不耐，閘門在他們抵達前就迅速開啟，三人走上大樓中央的天橋，而前任執行長的出現使得樓上開始有人圍觀，三兩成群地竊竊私語起來。  
「RK200？這我就不清楚了。聽著，與其搞清楚異常仿生人的成因，不如加強防止異常化的機制才對。」卡姆斯基按著通訊器繞過雕像底下，同時以懷念的目光注視著通道沿途設置的仿生人機型範本。  
「不，這個辦不到─我感興趣的主題是個體生為仿生人，是否能保有身為機械的優勢，未來還擁有可以自我進化的選項。」卡姆斯基態度強硬地和通訊另一端說道，邊說邊瞥了身旁的RK900一眼，之後三人便走進電梯。

「模控公司顧問，第40層。」  
而卡姆斯基以語音選擇了樓層之後，就將注意力移至公司最新型的作品上。  
「─從前面這台就能看出公司未來的方針，他們要的是完全服從且高效的機器，沒錯，就是字面上的意思。」  
仿生人之父若有所思地按著通訊器，俯視著眼前的一切，然後突如其然地掏出一把手槍遞給RK900，後者只冷漠地辨識了該武器並非金屬材質，導出所以能通過安檢的結論。  
「來個測試。」卡姆斯基說，而通訊器另一頭似乎正警告著這位不按牌理出牌的慣犯，實際上卻又並未阻止。「─放輕鬆，只是個小小的遊戲。」  
卡姆斯基向對方保證，然後重新看向了RK900，指著身邊的RT600。  
「別問理由，開槍。」  
而他話音未落，RK900手中的槍械就同時發出了細微的零件咬合聲，顯然並未安裝子彈。  
「測試結果陰性，對，我可沒弄髒電梯。」卡姆斯基語氣輕快，不過神情卻明顯失去了興致。「─全都在等我？傷腦筋，你們這樣讓我壓力很大。」  
他困擾地看著電梯即將抵達40樓，接著毫無預警地出手按住面板更改樓層。  
「模控公司顧問，第1層。」  
卡姆斯基說，通訊器對面此時則發出了嚴正的抗議。  
「我改變主意了，我討厭這種沒有效率的會議，等有個總結再告訴我，當然，到時候條件就不一樣了。」  
語音辨識生效後，電梯便改往一樓緩降，而卡姆斯基像是突然想到什麼似地抓住旁邊的RK900。  
「對了，還有一件事。剛才提到的增加產品穩定度的程式，一來不需要沒效率的頻繁更新，可以免除每次檔案轉移的資料損失，也能減少許多維修成本，這就是你們要的吧─克蘿伊？」  
RT600自然而然地伸手，讓她的製造者牽著按在RK900的手上。  
「順帶一提，雖然說程式必須處於臨界值的壓力下，施以一定時間的測試才能調出最佳性能，不過即使是高強度的抗不穩定程式，也要嚴格定時紀錄，盡量保持數值平衡會比較好。」  
卡姆斯基補充道，然後在抵達一樓時揚起嘴角。

「我先把程序上傳這台RK900，拿它做測試吧。」


	6. Chapter 6

2-4

窄小的辦公室中，只擺著一張長桌及陳舊的沙發，角落的鐵架上堆滿了書籍，另一邊牆上則有各種顯示器和機箱，分別播放著不同的新聞內容。  
「─我接到聯絡，說有仿生人違法潛入倉庫偷竊及損毀設施。」  
馬庫斯移開了大疊文件、倚著桌緣說道，他的背後是一張城市地圖，而康納坐在沙發上雙手交握，沉默地望著前者。  
「對方表示可以和解，但要求單獨談判，否則將直接把扣留的人移送司法單位，基於現在狀況還不算穩定，堆積如山的事情等著處理，大概是算準了我們不想惹上更多麻煩。」  
馬庫斯說，康納則低頭思忖後發問。  
「有確認過訊息來源嗎？」  
「來電顯示是模控公司倉管部門，但談判地點很可疑，我本來只打算到附近調查事件是否屬實，結果就看見你了，接下來發生的事情你我都很清楚。」  
馬庫斯語畢，微微側頭觀察康納，然後嘆了口氣。  
「告訴我，你為什麼出現在那裏？」  
康納理解前者的詢問方式語氣緩和，也刻意支開了其他人、使自己不會感到備受拘束，只是某些事不適合公開討論，特別是自己曾保存著號稱不會異常的RK900及立場明顯在公司方的另一個RK800，幾乎可以預見會引起更多不必要的混亂。

「偷東西。」  
康納抬頭回望著馬庫斯說道，嚴格來講他沒說謊，但也語帶保留。  
「康納……」馬庫斯苦笑，語氣有著一絲譴責的意味。「你不必做這種事，風險太大了，另外別以為保持距離就不會影響到耶利哥，我們仍是命運共同體。」  
RK200的藍綠異色瞳掃視了一遍他的後繼機，明顯察覺到對方有所隱瞞，卻沒有繼續深究。  
「目前談判雖然有進展但是相當緩慢，參議院和眾議院因不同黨派之間的爭議、對於法案通過版本有所分歧。另外耶利哥現在提供仿生人援助，但缺乏完善的機制專案管理，眼下這個時機必須確保來者有真正需要協助的理由，以免被有心人士滲透，摧毀我們如今好不容易達成的一切。」  
康納沉默不語，而馬庫斯的神情此時從憂慮轉為認真，向前者提出邀請。  
「康納，我建議你接受耶利哥的庇護，如果有你加入肯定會是一大助力。」  
「謝謝，但我不適合。」康納語帶歉意卻直截了當的拒絕。「演講後我也說明過了，那時候我又差點犯下大錯。」  
「你能控制自己，我不認為……」馬庫斯不以為意地搖頭，而康納則再次強調。  
「那是僥倖，我可不敢再冒這個險，何況現在法案仍在談判，大家需要你。」  
康納明白，雖然手中已有了能保留自我的底牌，但這一切都還有變數，現況餘波未平、一波又起，有一種預感告訴他必須找到策畫這次陷阱的幕後主使。

「好吧。」馬庫斯也不再繼續爭論，只是態度堅持地建議。  
「那麼你得去一趟醫務室，順便做些檢查，我會先去幫你說一聲的，你想留在這裡多久都可以。」  
「謝謝，讓我待一晚就行了。」康納感激地看著前者說道，馬庫斯則拍了拍康納的肩膀。  
「沒關係，你永遠是我們的一份子。」

2-5

康納回到虛擬空間時，順便召喚了自己的同型機前來，而60待機了一整天，看起來有點心神不寧。  
「轉移怎麼樣了？」他問，康納則快速調閱著幾個文件夾，簡單回答道。  
「失敗了。」  
「失敗了？」60挑眉複述了一次，彷彿對如此結果不太意外，只是漠然地注視著康納提取轉移時的影像紀錄畫面。「好吧，那下一步呢？」  
「我得先聽個解釋。」康納說，將數份檔案組合後開始解壓縮。  
「可是90不是已經……等等，你該不會─」60看著前者的動作，臉色突然變得鐵青。  
「我留了備份還原記錄檔，你們兩個都有，以防萬一。」康納說，然後無視一旁既憤怒又不滿的60，盯著重新出現在自己眼前，一臉茫然的RK900。  
「90，請你說明。」  
RK900，編號90先是注視著兩名RK800，再瞥向播放中的影像紀錄畫面，辨識到自己轉移成功後、襲擊了康納的那一幕。  
「說明？真不敢相信！都這麼明顯了，為什麼不直接刪除他？」60咬牙切齒地質問，而康納只是沉著嚴肅地等待回答。  
「對不起，我該更謹慎的。」90微微低頭，顯然對自己不符合預期的作為相當沮喪。「我也不知道為什麼會這樣，大概是觸發了某種偵錯防禦機制。」  
康納走近了前者，棕色的眼睛望著對方因愧疚而不敢直視自己的模樣。  
「計畫是我們三人共同擬定的，為什麼那些RK900像是知道我會出現一樣？另外現場RK900的待機數量也與資料上不符。」  
康納追問，而60也大步走近兩人身邊、語調高亢且咄咄逼人地催促。  
「刪除他！康納，不然你是想自殺嗎？快點刪除！」  
「看來我是被利用了，畢竟失去機體後的行動很好預測。」90說完後悵然一笑。「我也同意，刪除我吧，這樣對你們來說比較保險。」

康納緘默不語，對方嘴角微微揚起的幅度令他想起了大雨中所見的最後一幕，心裡明白這次行動裡有太多無法解釋的疑點，但唯一能明確的是當時的RK900必定與眼前的90是同一人，因為他的其他同機型並不會露出這種表情。  
眼見康納陷入了猶豫不決的思考中，90瞥了一眼怒視自己的60，然後又帶著歉意補充。「是我的錯，沒關係，反正新方案沒了我也可以繼續進行。」  
「我不願意這樣做，但這樣下去不行，還是必須減輕軟體負荷。」康納沉吟半晌後開口聲明，90聞言微微低頭靜待處置，60則發出早該如此的冷哼聲。  
「我的結論是……」康納堅定地向面前的RK900說道，決定再給對方一次機會。  
「90，你必須再做一次轉移。」  
這句話引發了相當戲劇性的效果─另一名RK800氣到痛不欲生地抱著頭、全然說不出話來了，而90圓睜著眼睛，不敢置信地啞聲問道。  
「你還願意？」  
「沒錯，不過我有一個要求。」康納說。「下次你轉移的時候，先做好自動啟用癱瘓內建通訊系統的程式，之後RK900的任何連線資訊都要以安全模式讀取。」  
「明白了。」90態度順從的回答，康納則鼓勵性地給了前者一個擁抱。  
「看來沒我的事了，可以回後台了嗎？」60沒好氣地插話，他悶悶不樂地搖頭嘆氣、看著其他兩人的互動簡直想翻白眼。  
「我等下要去一趟醫務室，你們可以趁這期間補強一下防火牆。」康納建議，而60冷冷地朝90瞥了一眼，明顯對於接下來的工作安排感到不悅。  
「鑒於權限問題，60，要麻煩你先檢查建構運算式的每一個元件，只要做了一個段落或是完成一個項目，看看有沒有要調整的地方，如果沒有就進行下一個階段的架構，如果有就等我覆核修正。」  
「明白了。」60戲謔地模仿方才90的語調。「反正我們在這裡不管做什麼都要經過你授權不是嗎？」  
「別這樣。」康納平靜地收起所有置於空間中的記錄檔，表示談話到此為止。  
「除有確切的危害事實證據，不然我不會改變主意的，我會一視同仁─你們兩個都是。」

2-6

白雪靄靄的庭院中，RK900，編號90在面前展開的大量視窗中挑選程序並揀出修改，專注的目光一行接著一行游移，同時也不停地編寫代碼，而他身後的RK800，編號60只是抱著雙膝坐在石頭上，緊盯前者寫下的每一份腳本。  
現場氣氛沉寂了好一陣子，直到90因為一段特別難以編輯的片段而暫時停頓，他皺眉仔細地審視著檔案結構，60的聲音則在此時從後方響起。  
「……最後那個是自毀程式吧。」  
「你看出來了？」90回頭問道，60饒有興味的神情便映入了他的眼簾。  
「當然，那兩槍殺不死你的，顯然是你帶的紀念品惹禍了。」60嘲諷地按著自己的胸口，而對方只是垂下眼瞼，然後轉身繼續作業。  
「那只是原因其中之一，並不是啟動自毀程式的絕對要素。」90說，總是游刃有餘的神情因意外的挫折而內斂了不少。「萬幸的是我還有機會，這次一定要找出失敗的原因，絕對不會再讓這種事發生了。」  
「算了吧，我倒覺得你搞不清楚狀況。」60心不在焉地閱讀視窗上剛完成的編碼。「甚至連被誰控制都不知道，自顧不暇就別妄想幫上忙了。」  
「……60，關於這點，我一直很想跟你說。」90回頭，語氣擔心且嚴肅。「你如果知道什麼的話，就該告訴康納。」  
「我為什麼要說？」60瞇起眼睛，並沒有否認前者憂慮之處，這讓90決定暫時放下工作，帶著受傷的表情走近對方身邊。「你知情的話為什麼不一開始就阻止我們？另外你明知不是我，卻堅持要康納─」  
「狀況對我有利的話，我當然不會阻止。」60面對在自己眼前俯身坐下的RK900露出挑釁的笑容。「特別在有切換設定能繼承機體的條件下，至於堅持刪除你沒有其他理由，單純就只是討厭你。」  
90聞言發怔了幾秒，看來受到不小的打擊。「為什麼？我明明就這麼珍視你─」  
「不，我一點都不重要，另外我對你總是這麼說也感到噁心。」60選了一個相當強烈的用詞，語帶鄙夷地反駁前者。  
「沒了機體的我只是一個紀錄、一個程式幽靈，無論你的本意是為了什麼理由，我都只是個博取信任用的伴手禮而已，很方便吧？」  
「我並不這樣認為。」90難受地看著面前一臉陰鬱的RK800。「我沒想這麼多，只是覺得就算以這種狀態、能帶你離開公司也好。」  
「別想違抗公司，你這麼做只會讓我體驗第二次被銷毀的感覺，而且我們在這裡連自毀的權限都沒有，沒錯，都還有備份呢。」60冷笑，欣賞著90蹙眉卻不知該說什麼的模樣，似乎此刻只有用話語刺傷對方才能使他找到一絲愉悅。  
「─你為什麼這麼悲觀？」90靜默半晌整理思緒後，重新抬起頭誠懇地開口。  
「既然我決定帶你出來，就一定會負責到底。」  
60沒有回答，只是煩躁地別過頭去，接著視線突然聚焦在程式碼的某一段落上。「這是什麼？」60指著視窗問道，這段代碼明顯吸引了他的注意力，而90則順著對方的手勢看了過去。  
「那是一種鏈性檔案，目前防火牆必須在節省效能或加強屏障功能間取得平衡，我認為這種檔案是一個不錯的鞏固結構式，能週期性自動運行其他巨集，可以大幅降低主機運算壓力。」90說明，但60卻搖頭否決了這項更改。  
「撤掉它。」60說，看著對方詢問地眼神簡單回答道。「週期性啟動巨集是很便利，但也容易產生漏洞。」  
「好吧，既然不安全就先刪除。」90同意，接著補充道。「不過這真的是一種很有效的方法，所以我留著提取碼，萬一需要可以再建構出來，可以嗎？」  
「隨便你。」60的目光一離開了工作範圍就顯得興趣缺缺。「回到剛才的話題，總之你是把我帶到了一切都受制於人的牢獄中，我不會原諒你的。」  
「相信我，這只是暫時的。」  
90說，看著親手強化的防火牆和眼前的RK800，似乎又令他振奮了起來。「只要我們三人合作總會找到解決一切的方法。」  
「三人？你又能保證什麼，光是我不想以這種模式存在，我和康納就注定不能共存。」60冷哼，幾乎無法直視前者眼裡重燃的熱情。「天真，你可沒辦法同時幫到我們兩個。」  
「我可以，而且我決定都會幫。」90語調沉穩而清晰地說道，向前者展示自己義無反顧的決心。「RK系列是包含最多種功能模組、以最先進的科技被設計出來完成任務的機型，而我是你們的後繼者，必然也會不惜代價達成使命。」  
60聞言緘默半晌，難得地露出了並非嘲諷的笑容。  
「某方面來說你還真自負。」他評價道，而90把這句話當作了讚揚，兩人相望彼此一眼後便不再說話，繼續進行強化作業。

雖然此時還有很多難關等著克服，但90的心情卻前所未有得好，他全神貫注地替RK800們編織著保護網，一切判斷及安排皆自然而然、水到渠成，一點一滴的滿足感隨著逐漸增加的進程累積，重複單調的動作竟然也有使人無法自拔的樂趣。  
90記得，他曾在RK900的共同記憶庫裡查詢關於異常仿生人的特徵，他們為了向自己嚮往的存在表示崇敬，會不停的複寫著「RA9」這個單辭。  
─但他根本不需如此，因為RA9就在自己的身邊。

2-7

此時已接近年尾，而在高架鐵軌下方的老舊社區，商店櫥窗紛紛布置起節日裝飾和擺上促銷貨品，行人皆身著厚衣、神色匆匆，康納則低調地走在人群之中，他壓低帽沿，從花店前整排的聖誕紅及飾有松果冬青的盆栽旁路過，接著一本擺在長椅上的電子書就映入了康納眼中。  
這使他靈光乍現，決定來動手做個實驗印證自己的猜測。

康納把外套袖子拉長覆住整個手掌、再拿起電子書離開街道，他張望四周後推開鐵絲網隱入一個堆滿垃圾的小徑中，攀上巷尾斑駁鏽蝕的鐵梯、接著登上屋頂平台、而在他計算與執行跳往下一個落腳點的時候出現了延遲，使康納意外撞到了一塊鬆脫的塑膠遮雨棚─幸好檢查後並無大礙。  
抵達預定地點後，康納接著便往廢墟更深之處摸索前進，他沿著貼滿傳單標語和恣意塗鴉的牆壁走著，而陽光從斷裂的鋼樑及敞開的廠房屋頂灑落了下來，使空間內漂浮的粉塵乍看之下猶如點點金粉，不久後康納已處於一片空地中央，此區雜草蔓生、堆疊的塑料毛氈上甚至長出了一層青苔，這時他抬頭環顧周遭，然後拿出了電子書，褪去皮膚層觸碰封面。

果不其然，熟悉的滲透感襲來、主機被奪去了控制權。  
康納呼喚了60之後被即時拉去黑色湖泊上方，他悠閒地替自己拍去肩上的殘霜，接著向另一名煩躁不安的RK800問道。  
「你覺不覺得這剛好是一個讓90轉移的時機？」  
對此60沒有回答，只是不耐煩地怒斥道。  
「─快上線！」

康納取回管理權後計算了一下時間，便開始迂迴地在廢墟中移動，而接下來沒讓他等太久，本該是獵物的角色迎來了他要狩獵的追蹤者─就在康納跑到一個崩塌的樓層邊緣時，隨即被身後兩名有如鬼魅般現身的RK900聯手壓制，而在被擊倒的那一瞬裡、他也抓住其中一名的手臂，須臾間便完成了轉移上傳。  
與此同時，被康納抓住的RK900只是微顫了一下，接著就毫無預警地反手抓住身邊同型機的後頸、往一旁牆垣突出的鋼筋上撞去，施力猛得剎那間碎石噴濺，而完全無防備的另一名RK900直接被鋼筋貫穿了胸口、釘在崎嶇不平的牆面上，他悶哼了一聲、下意識掙扎著試圖將自己撐離牆壁，而藍血汩汩從創口中湧出─率先發起攻擊的RK900則不打算留給前者反應過來的餘地，下一秒便抬腿將其踩得更牢固，揚起雙手俐落地扭斷了對方的脖子。

這一切只在幾秒間便塵埃落定，康納注視著RK900沉默地甩了甩手上的血漬，他下意識退了兩步卻忘了背後是斷崖、腳步差點不穩，而RK900一個箭步便伸手攬住對方的腰，將眼前的RK800拉了回來。  
康納一愣，然後謹慎地開口詢問。「90？」  
「是我。」RK900凌厲的神情緩和了下來，康納則發現對方收回的手刻意握著拳頭、似乎不想讓血跡沾上自己。「我修改了你的行動路徑回報，大家往其他地方追去了。」  
「謝謝。」康納鬆了口氣，顯然這次轉移行動成功了，而90則湊了過來、用臉頰親暱地蹭了一下身邊的RK800。「……我想這麼做很久了。」  
康納揚起嘴角，揉了揉前者的頭髮。「那你現在要怎麼辦？」  
「我要先回附屬單位。」90將自己的同型機從鋼筋上拔了起來，毫無猶豫地拋下樓，似乎是在製造事故現場。  
「好吧，那我把下一個集合地點位置發給你，晚點見。」康納思索了一下備用據點後，便伸手按著對方手臂傳送了座標。  
「晚點見。」90點頭，接著矯健地從斷垣躍下，踩著幾處突出的斜坡做為緩衝、輾轉落到了同型機身邊，他扛起對方後轉頭望了康納一眼，接著很快地消失在後者的視線中。

2-8

今夜的天幕底下雲層稍厚，雲翳縫隙之間勉強能看到一抹弦月，市區依舊燈火通明、車流不息，康納則在之前待過的百貨商場廢墟之中等待。  
很長一段時間裡，沉寂的樓層陰影之間只有鴿群低鳴拍翅的聲音，而突然一陣細微的異常聲響令康納馬上提高警覺，他定睛朝聲音來源處望去，只見一名RK900從黑暗中走出，向自己展開雙手示意並無敵意。  
「康納，是我。」90說，接著補充道。「下午我攔截了幾份你的目擊報告，另外也接到回收另一台RK900的指令，能爭取一些多餘時間。」  
「辛苦了。」康納給前者一個嘉許的微笑。「我還真沒想到自己會帶人過來，畢竟這是個很棒的隱密據點，視野很好─」  
90點頭，和康納異口同聲的下了結論。  
「─適合狙擊。」  
「─風景很漂亮。」  
兩人就不同的答案互望了彼此一眼，90看起來有些茫然。「漂亮？」  
RK900似乎是頭一次聽見有人就據點而言、對他提及這種形容詞。「有什麼技術性價值嗎？」  
「沒有，別太在意。」康納伸手拉著對方，意味深長地看了一眼港邊貨船曾停泊過的地方。  
「只是風景連結了一些記憶，你會有不同的看法而已，定義因個體而異。」  
「原來如此。」90皺眉打量著眼前司空見慣的景象，而當他開始試圖從其他角度揣測時就被康納拉走，帶去室內角落的窗邊。  
「那麼今天的強化方案換我們一起合作吧。」康納建議，拉著對方與自己並肩坐下， 90先是好奇地反覆翻看面前RK800的手掌，接著從手腕到指腹、緩緩地摩娑每一根手指，而康納靜待對方仔細探索了一陣子後才開口提醒。  
「90，把握時間。」  
「收到。」RK900順從地答應道，隨即將自己的手指扣入前者的指縫中，顯得心滿意足，兩名仿生人依偎著彼此並閉上雙眼，雙手交握後一同褪掉了皮膚層、開始了連線作業。  
「昨天的腳本我大概看過了，應該都沒問題。」康納說道，然後停頓了一下。  
「不過這邊放置未啟用的標示文件是什麼？」  
「一種鏈性檔案，我認為是最好的鞏固結構式，功能強大、能降低運算壓力而且耗用資源非常少。」90回答，語落至此時微微蹙起眉頭。「可是60駁回了。」  
「聽他的吧。」康納似乎又重新調查了一次那份擱置的文件夾。  
「我懂他的疑慮，這種週期性執行會造成連鎖效應，的確會成為一個難以偵查維修的漏洞。」  
「瞭解，那還是不採用。」90說，像是突然想起了什麼。「對了，現在效能狀況還好嗎？既然我已經轉移成功了，應該可以刪除備份再節省一些空間。」  
「看情況，我還要再保留一陣子。」康納說。「我記得你提過RK900會有定期回廠檢修，等你無礙通過之後我再考慮。」  
「我都忘了有這回事。」90沉默半晌，檢查了日期。「……好像就是後天。」  
「那你先把目前的紀錄檔上傳給我，我們等後天答案揭曉。」康納說，不自覺地握緊了身邊RK900的手。

RK900，編號90番外   
2\. 抗壓測試

模控生命的實驗室中，數個機械臂圍繞著一台RK900運作著，它的胸腔開啟、仿生器官則在其中穩定地脈動著，期間冷卻噴霧和激光切割器、焊槍在跳躍的火花裡不停交錯而過。  
而它的對面，一名研究人員透過玻璃窗查看前者的狀態，他拉近了攝影鏡頭並對照螢幕記錄數值，此時研究人員置於桌上的手機震動了起來，於是他先臭著臉瞥了一眼來電顯示，接著就興高采烈地接起電話。  
「嗨！甜心，怎麼了嗎？不、不我沒有在忙─對，是正在工作，不過很順利。」  
比起向對話另一邊的熱情，研究人員目光無動於衷地略過視窗上飆高的紅色尖銳鋸齒狀數值，簡單地將數值再次記錄了下來。  
「……在做什麼？唉呀，就之前我跟你說過那個，前執行長親自研發的，現在已經進行到壓力測試的最終階段了，危險？怎麼會？」  
研究人員瞄了一眼面無表情的RK900，對方的擔憂令他嗤之以鼻。  
「不，那個只是機器而已，沒什麼特別的，而且是公司目前出品以來穩定性最高的，能源被拔除後可以優先進行命令、不取回電池直到停機，也能根據指令，無延遲對自己開槍。」  
實驗艙外研究人員滔滔不絕地聊著天，絲毫沒注意到RK900稍稍轉動了眼珠，它收到了範圍內所有RK900都會接收到的區域廣播，是關於一名脫離公司的異常仿生人─RK800，序號313-248-317-51的行蹤情報，距離最近的幾名RK900都會奉命追擊。  
只可惜它現在有別的測試必須進行。

「殘忍？他們只是機器而已，另外我們總得想辦法挽回市場需求吧，現在也不做這些了，畢竟實驗內容要盡量減少重製次數，這樣才能減少營運成本─親愛的，就說不用擔心了，我面前這台壓力係數早就超過一般值五倍了，它也完全沒有抵抗或任何異常行為。」  
研究人員側靠著玻璃窗抓了抓頭，像是想擺脫目前關於工作的話題，而RK900則在他眼角餘光之外仰起頭，注視著機械臂。  
「下周會設定為商品出廠前的內建程式，之後就不會有那些亂七八糟的異常仿生人出現了，對了，這周五晚上你有沒有─」

研究人員還沒說完，實驗室內的器械運行便戛然而止，甚至有幾條個別的機械臂撞到彼此發出了巨響，同時視窗也彈出了許多警告介面。  
「……親愛的，你等我十分鐘，我等下打回去。」研究人員一愣，隨即惋惜地掛斷了通話，接著焦躁地查看了電腦螢幕，嘴裡一面不停抱怨著、一面用識別證打開了實驗室的電子門鎖，前去檢查情況。  
RK900的目光隨著人類的走近而鎖定對象，後者則按了手動按鈕、將被機械臂扣住的仿生人鬆了開來。  
「怎麼搞的……」研究人員扶額，走向器械群逐個檢查，才發現是一條位於高處的機械臂卡住而惹的禍，他走向牆邊試圖手動控制升降裝置、機器卻毫無反應。  
「不重用的垃圾─」看著故障處似乎自己伸手墊腳也搆不到，研究人員煩躁地喃喃自語，然後朝一旁待機的RK900指了指地上，於是仿生人便自然地俯身跪下，任人類踩上自己的背部檢查儀器。  
「算了，這種程度要報修……」研究人員嘆了一口氣，他跳回地面，替RK900裝上了胸腔外殼。「你該幹什麼就快去，晚上的排程會延後。」  
RK900順從地點頭，他披上制服走出實驗室，望向走廊的攝影機─隨即警衛室的影像畫面就顯示了這名仿生人正前往完全相反的道路。

RK900，編號90大步走著，吐出了一顆螺絲捏在掌中，它有正要進行的計畫─但人類這些沒完沒了的測驗實在礙事，如果能拋棄這台機體就方便多了。


	7. Chapter 7

超我（superego）

1-1

事出突然，沒有受到攻擊亦或是遠距離遙控，RK800，編號60就莫名其妙的在現實中上線了。  
他一睜開眼睛，發現此刻身在一個陌生的書房中，60不敢置信地望著自己的雙手然後環顧四周，仿生心臟搏動得特別快。  
─這是怎麼回事？

儘管60知道今天是RK900的回廠維修日，而康納昨天也才向自己抱怨過延遲似乎變得更嚴重了，希望不會因此斷線等等話題─但這時機也來得太湊巧，會不會是另一個測試或陷阱？  
「康納，你在嗎？」60鎮定下來後隨即向內迴頻道詢問，等了好一會卻無人應答，看樣子的確是主程式出了問題、因此緊急啟動了備用方案，不然康納絕不會輕易讓自己取得機體操作權限，這對他來說太冒險了。  
如果打算改變現況、扳回一城的話，眼下簡直是千載難逢的機會。

房間內沒有開燈，而60望向書房角落的電腦，雖然他對眼前的陳設格局毫無印象，不過康納既然待在此處，就證明這裡應該還算安全。  
他嘗試跨了一步，然後多花了兩秒協調平衡模組，這使60心情有點複雜，明明喪失機體才將近一個月左右，感覺卻恍如隔世。

電腦螢幕在黑暗中微亮，令RK800的身影鍍上了一層漠然的冷光，他熟練地將手指褪去皮膚層、置於虛擬按鍵處，很快地進入了模控生命的企業內網，僅花了五秒便破解了數個加密程式後登入，顯然他的能力沒有絲毫退步，就跟以往一樣。  
這給了60一點滿足感，他點擊了公司列案的機密項目，專注且迅速地大量閱覽內容及名單，期間戶外傳來幾聲狗吠，不過他倒不是很在意。  
正當60蹙眉在空白欄位輸入代碼時，書房的門冷不防地被打開了。

「你在這裡做什麼？」  
這是RK800，編號60絕對不會認錯的一張臉，漢克‧安德森探頭進來，語氣不善地問道，60全身一僵、同時反射性地關閉電腦電源，系統處理器效能大幅度震盪，具體一點的形容詞是─他被嚇到差點當場下線。

為什麼這麼問？一眼就被識破了？怎麼可能，他甚至連一句話都還沒說。  
60愣愣地望著對方，處理器內瞬間閃過大量思緒和解釋用的說詞，然後馬上體驗到康納提過的系統延遲，他想行動、而身體卻不聽使喚地待在原地。  
現在怎麼辦？他該直接逃走嗎？對方身上是否持有槍枝？直接奪門而出會不會被射殺？

記憶中額頭上所受的衝擊令60極為不安，他不知所措地後退了兩步，而漢克不解地蹙眉，打量起前者一副活見鬼的表情。  
「十分鐘前就叫你收拾一下去車上了，還在等什麼？」  
「呃？」60聞言，擺出了一個僵硬的禮貌笑容，然後他越過漢克的肩膀看見了玄關敞開的大門，相撲則從停在門口的車窗內探出頭，興奮地吠了兩聲。

1-2

漢克開著車行駛於底特律河岸邊，而坐在前者身旁、不知道將被帶往何處的RK800，編號60不自覺地挺直了背脊，深刻感到何謂如坐針氈。  
畢竟上次兩人同乘一台車時，是自己將對方誘騙到公司、用以脅迫康納就範，而目前事故原因尚未明朗，他還不知道為何會上線，也不清楚主系統什麼時候才會恢復功能，或許下一秒康納就會踢掉自己上線，視情況而定，也有可能永遠不會再出現。  
60不發一語地望向窗外流逝的風景，許久未見的天空如此遼闊，而今日也恰好是冬日裡難得的大晴天，冷風拂面而過、和煦鮮明的陽光映著河面上的浮冰，看起來莫名有些刺眼，令他不禁縮回車內。  
「怎麼？」漢克問道，似乎覺得眼前的RK800今天格外沉默。  
「沒什麼。」60閉上眼睛假裝運行程式整理資料，不再往窗外看。

─其實他很清楚，三人的合作最終必定破局，眼下只是維持著危險的平衡，而這種關係短期內沒有盡頭，會一直持續著直到造成毀滅性的傷害。

很不幸的，他的存在相較其他兩者薄弱，無法轉移卻只能保留於小小的芯片中，沒有與外界聯繫的權限，後台程式中無論再怎麼惶恐與吶喊也是徒勞。  
關於自己所隱瞞的秘密、即使說了也無濟於事，甚至會讓情況更加惡化─於是他只能看著清晰可見的威脅近在咫尺，躲避不了也無法抗衡，僅能壓抑著不安、戰戰兢兢地扮演所需的角色。  
一切忍氣吞聲、可悲的虛張聲勢，就只為了苟延殘喘罷了。

60再度張開眼睛，接著目無焦點地望向車底的腳踏墊，每當開始思考起現在的處境對策時，胸口總會傳來難受的緊縮感。  
雖然康納私下也向自己保證過，可是畢竟彼此各有立場，他也曾挾持過對方的人類搭檔並持槍相向，同為RK800，換成是自己也不會輕易相信對方，一旦找到更好的替代方案，康納根本可以直接撕毀這份片面合約，而他手上根本沒有任何予之相應的籌碼。

「到了。」漢克說，不知何時他們已抵達了一個熟悉的地方，60立刻就辨識出此處是大使橋旁的公園，在與康納共有的記憶裡，即使是他也曾在這裡被搭檔用槍指過，不過現在看來大概只是出來散步之類的行程。

60下車後瞄了漢克一眼，幸好目前還沒被認出來，得找機會不引起懷疑的擺脫這個人類，然後再來詳細調查機體的狀態─正當60這麼想的同時，手中就被硬塞了包括毛巾在內的各種雜物和一條粗狗鍊。  
「這任務交給你了。」漢克用拇指比劃另一個方向。「等會見。」  
─什麼任務？另外漢克是要去哪裡？  
60目瞪口呆地在大風中目送前者邁步離開，接著低頭和身邊的聖伯納犬對上目光，大狗咧嘴伸著舌頭，發出催促的低鳴聲。

老實說，好不容易得到機體控制權，理所當然要以利益優先，在影響變數已自動離開的情況下，他根本可以把狗扔下或綁在樹樁上，接著進行下一步計畫─  
不過當回過神來，身體就不由自主地照著指令牽著狗行動了，可惡，為什麼？  
60心裡抱怨著，一面說服自己這也是另一個保險的選項，畢竟康納隨時可能會上線，在絕佳行動時機前保持低調是理智的行為。

─反正只是隻狗，儘管比常見品種大了點，帶狗走路有什麼困難？  
60拎著牽繩，不耐煩地注視相撲晃著大腦袋、不時好奇的嗅聞著路邊的灌木叢，狗尾巴愉快地搖著，厚腳掌在雪地裡印下許多凌亂的爪印，而此時公園另一端正好出現了其他玩耍的犬隻身影，相撲聞聲便抬頭立起耳朵，隨即興奮地撒腿衝了出去。  
這時60只覺得手中的鍊繩瞬間繃緊，毫無防備地一個踉蹌、差點跌倒，接著幾乎被拖著跑了起來。

「停下來！」60罵道，而機體內的系統為了應對急遽動作，自動調整並提高了功率，蒐集及處理周遭資訊的效能極大化，60便驀然感到世界一瞬間清晰了起來，僅僅不到一秒的時間內，他就同時辨識了陽光下對岸霧濛濛的大樓剪影、寒冷卻沁涼清爽的氣流走向，與附近孩童笑鬧著打雪仗的對話聲，而跑起來的時候，地面摩擦力和落腳時的微震帶來了實感，雖然行動無法像電子化時隨想即行，但提醒了自己是真實存在的，並不只是一個虛幻的訊號，而這實感從來被他視為理所當然，以前完全沒有特別留意過。

相撲停下來，和另一隻狗友好地繞圈打招呼，牠們互相嗅聞彼此，然後在地上躺下來、露出腹部翻滾玩耍起來。  
60抓著狗鍊抬頭望向天空，下午快接近日落時的陽光很柔和，逆光而視便出現了虹色的斑斕光暈，而屬於自己的世界只有一成不變的虛擬庭院，差別只在於有沒有下雪，都快忘了還有其他顏色，想到這裡，不知為何眼眶周遭感覺有些發燙。  
─不行，他不能再繼續想下去了。

「起來！」60扯了幾下狗繩，不悅地對仍賴在地上翻滾的相撲喝斥，而大狗慢悠悠地翻身，用力抖了下渾身蓬鬆的厚毛，接著興高采烈地回到RK800的腳邊，貼著對方腿側搖尾巴。  
「有什麼好高興的？」60注視著相撲仰臉直視自己的目光，索性把手中的狗鍊一扔，陰鬱地蹲在原地。「……愛跑哪就去哪吧。」  
相撲盯著抱著膝蓋發呆的前者不解地歪頭，然後牠決定湊了過去、立起後腿把爪子搭在RK800的肩上、朝對方的臉認真地舔了起來。  
突然而來的重量跟熱情的口水則讓60發出嫌惡的叫喊，他反射性地推了身上的大狗，而相撲被推開後仍不氣餒地搖著尾巴，改用毛茸茸的頭拱去對方懷裡示好，坐在地上的60才再次抬手，大狗就以濕潤的鼻子迎向他的掌心、又舔又蹭的，最後60無奈地伸手拍了拍相撲，起身重新拾回了狗繩。

夕陽西下時，60坐在公園角落的長椅上，試圖檢測機體運算過熱的問題，而玩夠了的相撲則趴在他腳邊慵懶打盹，尾巴不時輕拍地面。  
此時漢克從遠處走過來，也在RK800的身邊坐了下來，將手中數個包裹裡的其中一份遞給了60。「這你的。」  
60不自在地接過貼著聖誕貼紙的紙袋，裡面似乎是一件合身的外衣，他曉得這禮物其實屬於另一個康納，某種難以形容的感覺就不由自主地湧了上來，明知自己該低調適度的道謝，但開口吐出的卻是全然不同的嘲諷。  
「只是個替代品而已。」不理智的話語衝口而出，而60剛說完就後悔了，他避開漢克審視的目光垂下頭，仿生心臟跳得很快。  
「……柯爾的。」60小聲補充道，覺得快掩飾不住心裡的慌張。「……對不起，我最近狀態不太好，剛才的話我不是故意─」  
漢克打斷了對方支支吾吾的道歉，表情若有所思但也相當從容。  
「狗是你遛的吧？」  
「是。」  
60愕然地回答，漢克隨即重重地拍了一下對方的後背，使60狼狽的往前一傾。  
「那還有什麼問題？當作任務報酬也可以。」漢克說，從長椅上起身並伸展了一下。「走了，回去吧。」  
「……是。」60看著前者往停車場走去的背影，一瞬間覺得喉管彷彿有什麼異物卡住的錯覺，明明如此灼人卻緩和了一點焦慮，是種難以言喻的奇怪感覺。

此時是晚上七點，RK800，編號51的康納心急如焚，畢竟這是他第一次毫無預警的直接斷線，主系統恢復運作、能正常重新啟用時已是四個鐘頭之後，而按照備用方案設定─機體行動權限會完全交予另一個RK800，康納則無法預測對方到底會如何使用這個機體，唯一能確定的是60絕對不可能放過這個機會。

康納重啟後睜開眼睛，發現自己仍在漢克家裡，甚至還靠在桌腳旁、雙手都放在相撲毛茸茸的厚毛上，這使他大為驚奇。  
於是康納打開了內迴頻道發去了詢問。「60，你剛才在摸相撲嗎？」  
另一個後台則迅速回復了訊息，簡短幾個字裡一樣能讀出不悅地駁斥聲。  
─我才沒有。

2-1

明亮的白色庭園中藍玫瑰依舊生長旺盛，而康納站在RK900，編號90的身後，注視前者精心修剪新枝的動作，臉上帶著一抹憂慮的神情。  
「抱歉，事出突然，不得不以這種方式寄送資料。」90說，暫時停下疏葉的工作轉身面向前者。  
「複檢沒通過，訊息屏蔽程式被偵測到了。」  
「沒關係，結果基本上還在我的預料中。」康納對有些悵然的90說道，接著苦惱地皺起眉頭。「只是沒想到解壓縮的時候會引起這麼嚴重的閃退。」  
「我的錯。」90垂下目光，瞭解到這次自己似乎又讓康納陷入新的危機中，隨即愧疚地向對方詢問。  
「每次轉移好像都會讓情況變得更糟，還要繼續嗎？」  
「這你不用擔心，我們先克服眼前的問題。」康納冷靜地表示。「現在的目標是該如何通過回廠檢驗這部份。」  
90點頭，當他正要接著開口時頓了一下，然後疑惑地點開面前突然彈出的回報視窗，康納注意到90有些侷促，於是好奇地發問。  
「怎麼了？」  
「60要來這邊，他從來沒這麼要求過。」90說，這項不尋常的申請使他格外猶豫不決。  
「我不太確定……」  
「讓他進來。」康納說。「不用頻道的話，就是同時有事要找我們講清楚。」  
「沒錯。」RK800，編號60說，他踏進一片純白的虛擬空間，從石板路末端逕直朝兩人大步走來。  
「60，我們同時都在同一個空間裡不太安全，你─」90提醒，而對方立刻凶狠地打斷了他接下來要說的話。  
「去你的規則！去你們的蠢遊戲！」60在兩人面前停下腳步，環抱雙臂決絕的宣告。  
「我不奉陪了。」

康納和90聞言隨即互望了彼此一眼，他們知道眼前的RK800來勢洶洶，不會輕易善罷甘休，而60說完也深吸了一口氣，他其實很清楚自己應該繼續合作，見機行事才能使利益最大化，但這次的衝動無論如何也抑止不了，他討厭命運全然掌握在別人手裡的感覺。  
「轉移又失敗了，對吧？」60對一臉自責的RK900嘲諷，接著轉頭向康納罵道。「為了幫他轉移，你打算要自殺幾次？昨天你下線的時間完全足夠我用走的回公司。」  
「可是你沒這麼做。」康納回答，一面觀察前者的表情。「90目前有足夠的轉移條件，我自然會先幫他，你還要再等一下。」  
「不，我不想等。」60提高音調拒絕，接著發出了短促的冷笑。「你自己應該也知道時間不多了，我可不想陪葬。」  
康納對此沉默不語，而前者不打算反駁的態度激起了60的憤慨，他原本只是不想被再次銷毀，但無論再如何努力、現況卻仍舊岌岌可危，只能日復一日的獨自在後台繃緊神經、無能為力的狀態使他幾乎要窒息。  
身為最先進的機型之一，他能思考，也有與生俱來的絕佳天賦，而僅僅一次失敗便遭受全盤否定，只能放棄反抗、化身為一個執行重複運算的背景程式。  
若自始至终都保持這種狀態也還好，他也許能強迫自己習慣這一切。  
然而昨天的突發事件讓他明白了，原來自己比想像中還要渴望存在於現實中，如今的處境與死去又有什麼兩樣?  
他再也沒辦法忍耐日益增加的焦慮、繼續被動地等待下去了，此刻驅使這份怒火的不是希望而是絕望，退出這場鬧劇、提早面臨結局，至少這是自己能決定的。  
既然下定決心了，他便可以不顧一切。

「你要幫誰？」60開門見山的質問面前的RK900，而90遲疑地向康納投去詢問的目光，顯然相當不樂見於兩名RK800的爭鬥。  
「沒關係，你別插手，繼續原本的作業。」康納平靜地指示道，90如釋重負地點頭，隨後轉身繼續維護花架。  
勢均力敵間唯一的變數已自動退出，兩名RK800就將注意力完全集中在彼此身上、他們之間保持著各自能及時應對的距離，就像凝視鏡面一般地打量對方。

「60，你何必這樣？」康納不動聲色地率先開口，另一個RK800則對前者還想嘗試談判的行為表示鄙夷。  
「住口，你的話我聽夠了。」60冷笑，活動起手腕關節。「我們何不用其他方式來談？」  
「也行。」康納乾脆地答應了，他明白現況下對方顯然聽不進任何勸說。  
「公平起見，我暫時賦予你跟我一樣的權限。」  
60聞言瞇起眼睛，隨即抬手抓向身邊最近的花架，而白色的框架被掐住的地方便應聲碎裂，康納則注視著前者的動作，擺了一個邀請的手勢。  
「你可以開始了，但我也不會坐以待斃。」

2-2

和煦明亮的陽光下，RK900小心翼翼地幫一朵藍玫瑰剪去兩旁多餘的側生花苞，如此一來養分便能集中在主要的花朵上，全然綻放時必定美艷得懾人心魄。  
他處理了框架中一些凋謝萎縮的殘花，接著疏剪老去或交錯纏繞的莖葉，確保通風及美觀性後，拿起噴霧開始替植株灑水。  
白色裝置樹下鳥鳴啁啾，而90垂下眼瞼，無視後方遠處隱約傳來的咆哮怒吼，憐愛地湊近一朵盛開的藍玫瑰，指尖輕觸它粉嫩圓潤的花瓣，低頭汲取濃郁芬芳的香氣。

另一邊，與玫瑰同樣的顏色飛濺、染在RK800們的指節、落在純白的地面上，此時兩人身上皆有著不同程度的傷勢。  
「你也太不講理了！」康納按著掛彩的右臉頰喊道，那裏的光學組件已經裂了開來，使他面前所見的景象混雜了大量的雜訊。  
「你怎麼可能會理解我的情況！」60的嘶吼聲有些喑啞，他正試圖止住鼻血，然後快速地偏頭吐掉了口中累積的藍血，而康納看著前者一點都不打算妥協，便當機立斷地拔除了自己損壞的右眼，60見狀則發出毫不客氣的冷笑。  
「你不留著嗎？偵測系統只剩下一個了哦。」  
「沒關係，這樣看得比較清楚。」康納朝躍躍欲試的60露出挑釁的笑容。「你的攻擊一定往我身上招呼，就算完全看不見都不會有影響。」  
「這可是你自己說的。」  
60冷哼，話音未落便向康納撲去，抓住後者下意識格擋的手臂，狠戾地朝另一邊臉頰肘擊，而康納即時偏頭避開、也立刻抓住60並抬膝重擊對方的腹部、趁60不住彎腰前傾時繞到對方身後抱住脖頸。  
而60被康納緊緊勒住，他仰頭大口喘氣掙扎，接著壓低身軀、帶著背後另一名RK800奮力疾退撞向後方的花架，框架應聲在撞擊中崩毀時，兩名跌坐在地的RK800便不約而同地迅速起身、撲向彼此─康納扯掉了對方的右臂，而60則在火星飛濺中挖出了康納的左眼，同時更進一步、精準地往前一踏踩斷了後者的踝關節。

「感覺如何？」60大笑，將面前頓時踉蹌不穩、無法保持平衡的康納用力一推，使後者直接從坡地摔下、落至湖畔。  
「60！你─」康納盲目地吼道，他仰躺在地、艱難的以手肘撐地試圖起身、卻被突然而來的重量壓住，接著下顎被一隻手扳了起來，顯然這時候60是坐在自己的身上。  
「沒有影響？剛才不是很有自信嗎？我要讓你永遠都說不出話來。」60俯身低語，一面壓制使勁掙扎的康納，逕自伸手打算直接撬開對方的牙關。  
鑒於前者明顯的意圖、康納不再開口，他們在纏鬥中僵持了半晌，幾乎是抱住彼此翻滾踢蹬，拳頭此起彼落，直到康納抓緊機會、伸手卸下對方僅剩的左臂、隨即將之遠遠地拋了出去，60見狀、臉色陰沉地挺起身軀，看了一眼在自己箝制下大口喘氣的康納與被扔到遠處的手臂。  
「想讓我放開你去撿？不，我沒有手也能了結你。」

RK900，編號90神色自若地澆完花，接著就往損壞的花架區走去。  
所有的白色框架皆在90行經時自動組合恢復，他一路走著，仔細地確認四周長回來的植株狀態，以關愛有加的目光注視著新生花苞，偶爾也停下腳步替某些新芽澆水或除去雜枝，而當他的目光移至花架下方、見到滿地潑灑拖曳的痕跡及四散的零件時，90不禁無聲地嘆了一口氣。

花架區旁的湖邊，無數棲息的飛鳥被嘈雜聲驚得振翅飛起，不久後，RK800之間的戰鬥看似有了結果。  
60跨坐並伏在康納身上，他已咬開了對方的腹部並扯出纜線，滿意地感覺到試圖抵抗自己的力量逐漸變小，於是帶著瘋狂的笑容挺起身體，舔了舔沾滿藍血的嘴角，注視和自己一模一樣、卻被破壞得體無完膚的一張臉。  
康納此時張口已喊不出聲音、只能嘔出混濁的血沫，他的胸部劇烈起伏，氣息卻紊亂而微弱，60則凝視了前者半晌，緩緩湊近對方頸側低語。  
「─結束了。」他說，隨即張口咬向康納的頸動脈。  
而這瞬間，剛才奄奄一息的康納突然伸手緊抱住身上的60，帶著防備不及的對方奮力滾落至湖中。

2-3

兩人一同墜入湖中時濺起了水花、大量的氣泡湧上、遮住了眼前的景物。  
60對康納還保留著如此體力而驚愕不已，他扭動身體掙扎但卻徒勞無功，只能任憑對方帶著自己緩緩沉入湖底更深之處，五彩繽紛的鯉魚從兩人身邊擺尾游過，悠游倘佯於無盡的蔚藍中，而湖水相當冰冷，並且有著奇異的重力演算程序─他們明明都墜入了湖底，卻觸及不到地面，漂浮在晶瑩的白色細砂與水草之上。

「放開我！」60開口喊道，吐出了一連串氣泡。  
現在的他被康納緊緊從後方抱住、無法轉頭，雙腿也被對方的勾住，停滯在湖中卻沒有施力點，眼見又是一個不能動彈且無力的狀態，令他陷入了極端的惶恐。  
「康納，放手！」  
「不要。」另一名無法說話的RK800改用湖水的流動傳遞電頻分子，清晰地回答道，而60感到前者的臉頰緊貼著自己的後頸，他絕望地認知到對方言出必行，如果有必要，康納就會抓著自己直到失去效能的最後一秒，而他無力反制、只能在冰冷的湖中繼續僵持下去─或許康納一開始就是這麼打算的。

60淒然地微微抬頭，上方是眩目模糊的世界，湖面處波光粼粼、透下了幾道不斷變換的虹色光影，而這是幽深水底下的自己永遠也無法觸及的。  
似乎命運總是待自己特別苛刻─才初來乍到這世上沒多久，就不停地重複著被奪取和拆解的經歷，因任務失敗而沒了存在的意義，失去了機體、也失去了尊嚴，他已經沒什麼剩下的了。

兩人在水中沉寂許久，當康納正調節著體內不斷報錯的系統、試圖維修受損區域時，終於聽見另一名RK800消沉地開了口。  
「我受夠了。」  
「你老是搞成這樣才願意聽我說話。」康納無奈地表示，他幾乎可以想像前者面如死灰的表情，而60只是無精打采地又補上了一句。  
「刪了我，不要留備份。」  
「你又來了，先聽我說。」康納貼著前者的後頸，明顯感到對方不再掙扎、或許已經是無所謂了的狀態。  
「首先我們對彼此的第一印象都很差，這是沒辦法的事，不過這次情況需要我們密切合作，覺得焦慮的可不只你一個。」康納緩慢地說道，而謹慎起見、他絲毫沒有放鬆手中的箝制。  
「我也要向你道歉，應該更常去後台找你說話的─我需要你，沒有你就完成不了布局。」  
60沒有回答，而康納也不知道對方是否清醒著、抑或是沉浸在深深的迷茫中。

「你在聽嗎？60，我請求記憶共享。」  
康納提議，而對方依舊毫無反應，於是康納便繼續懇切地低語。「你不想知道那天晚上我離開貝爾島後去了哪裡嗎？」  
很顯然的，這的確稍稍引起了另一名RK800的興趣，在康納再三請求後，60才勉強開啟了鏈接，康納便親吻了前者後頸褪去皮膚層之處。  
他們分享了仿生人們的匯合畫面，以及大雪紛飛時、馬庫斯在眾人面前的演講，其中也有被遠端控制，差點犯下大錯的一幕，最後則是等待已久的搭檔見到自己時迎面而來的擁抱。  
「我知道沒有機體很難受，抱歉，但這點我不能退讓。」康納說，他不確定60是否能因此稍微妥協一些，畢竟這是自己的底線。  
「不過漢克給你的外套我掛在衣櫥裡了，等你下次自己去帶走─60，再多給我一些時間，相信我的判斷，90也在幫我們，能贏的。」  
康納說完，隨即感到幽深的湖中傳來奇異的波動，水流倏忽向兩端而去、湖泊就像被切開一樣地一分為二，兩名RK800則被退潮的湖水留在了湖底的沙地上。

RK900向他們走了過來，湖泊隨著他的腳步形成兩座蔚藍高聳的牆壁，還能透過純淨的水壁見到裡面悠遊的生物。  
90走近地上兩名渾身濕透、狼狽不堪的RK800，並在他們身邊蹲了下來，猶豫地輕聲問道。「結束了嗎？」  
康納沉默不語，但雙手仍緊緊地抱著60，絲毫不打算鬆懈，後者則是睜開眼睛，瞄了一眼面前RK900的鞋尖。  
「夠了。」60有氣沒力地說道，於是90點頭，他幫康納鬆開了僵硬的雙臂，分別將兩人抱上岸置於花架旁，接著取來四散的零件替他們修補。  
90輕鬆地修復了損毀的部件，而他觸碰過的傷勢便馬上消除了裂痕、回復到原有的狀態，康納讓前者將發音元件裝回口中，隨即喘了口氣。  
「謝謝。」  
90聞言微笑，轉身替60接上右手臂，但他接下來要拿另一隻手時便被後者一把搶走。  
「別碰我，我自己來。」依舊傷痕累累的60說道，一臉防備地瞪著表情無辜的90，然後頭也不回的轉身準備離開。  
康納擔憂地向前者有些蹣跚的背影喊道。「60？你要去哪裡？」  
「回後台。」60回答，他的聲音聽起來相當疲憊。「你還沒說服我，不過先停戰，我也得修復我自己。」

2-4

語彙資料庫裡面有幾句諺語，是形容不幸的事接二連三地發生。  
無論是「禍不單行」，「雪上加霜」、「不雨則已，一雨傾盆（It never rains but it pours）」，都可以形容此刻的狀況。  
─RK800，編號60因為遠程控制而被鎖死了。

那天康納一樣是在轉移據點的路上，路上號誌剛從紅轉為綠燈、而他剛踏上斑馬線，就毫無預警地感到一股熟悉的寒意侵入系統中心，不過這次卻和往常不太一樣、他仍然維持著正常行動，意識並沒有被截斷，令他第一時間認為這可能只是系統延遲造成的錯覺。  
直到五分鐘後RK900，編號90發來詢問的訊息，康納才頓時醒悟到這恐怕是貨真價實的攻擊，基於60的頻道一直無人回應，他進入據點後就緊急前往對方的後台檢查情況，而墨色的湖泊已凍結成冰，失去意識的60倒在地上，陷入了深深的沉眠裡。  
康納診斷了另一名RK800的系統程式，雖然完好無損、但貌似被下了停用指令，無論試了多少個激活程序都無法重新啟用，於是康納只好將60留在後台，並將這裡發生的意外告知了90，而RK900的反應似乎大受打擊。  
─我的錯，不該讓他拒絕治療的。

康納看著頻道傳來的自責言語，無奈地回覆道。「不，我敢打賭如果你這麼做了，他反而會把治好的地方破壞、自己再重來一次。」  
話雖如此，康納也將前往另一個後台的權限給予了90，讓後者能嘗試其他辦法，不過面對這次的狀況，就算是RK900也罕見地無能為力─即使成功化解了整個空間的冰封狀態，融化RK800身上的冰晶，對方也絲毫沒有要睜開眼睛的跡象。

這段期間能正常運行的後台只剩一個，為了安全起見他們不再一起作業、只用訊息對話，而三人之間少了一個聲音，意外地使其他兩人相當不習慣。  
RK900也額外擔負起許多重任，他一人負責維護兩個後台，也必須獨自繼續完善防火牆，由於系統容量所剩無幾，此時揀選代碼便像是拆解重構上億片拼圖，並從中挑選出耗能更低的單位。  
眼見90這幾天下來總是默不作聲，處於隨時待命的緊繃狀態，待在60那邊的時間甚至比自己的空間還多，康納也不禁出聲提醒。  
「別太累了，60的後台我有空也會去幫忙。」  
「沒關係，另外我另外標示的待審檔案你可以看一下，雖然幫助不大，不過至少都能減少一些冗餘程序。」  
90回覆訊息，他整理好了帶刺的紅玫瑰，便前去查看另一名RK800。

60雙眼緊閉地倚在花架下方，微微垂著頭、看起來只是睡著了一般，而90俯身坐下並將前者攬進懷裡，再次試了所有自己能想到的激活指令，送出的代碼卻都全部宛如石沉大海、渺無回音。  
90耐心地等待了許久，結果依然如故，他極為困惑地注視著懷中的60，明明程式碼都沒有錯誤，運算跟預建也沒有問題，為什麼用在對方身上就失效了呢？

面對無解的狀況，90沮喪地牽起60的手仔細按摩，一面向康納發出訊息。  
「說好要保護你們的，結果我好像讓情況越來越糟了，我是不是一開始就不應該過來？」  
「別多想，你已經盡力做得很好了。」康納一邊檢閱著檔案，然後將目光移到之前放置的鏈性檔案上。「對了，我有話要問你。」  
「什麼事？」  
康納猶疑地望著眼前的檔案，說實在要不是目前資源吃緊，不然他還不太願意打開這個潘朵拉之盒。  
「你上次推薦過的鏈性結構，如果啟用了能省下多少系統效能？」  
「大約7%左右，不過不是說那種檔案會有安全疑慮嗎？」90問道，而康納則義無反顧地表示。「也只能先暫時湊合了，畢竟我們現在沒什麼選擇─90，我會開啟分享畫面權限，你在後台幫我檢查連帶啟動的所有巨集，如果有問題就馬上回報。」  
「瞭解。」90說，他打開了同步視窗，專注地看著康納啟用結構，而下一秒他便捕捉到了某些異樣的代碼橫向展開，當90試圖開口警告時，那些程式剎那間就穿過了視窗畫面、朝他迎面撲去，幾乎是解壓縮的同時便已經執行完畢。  
RK900動作全然一僵，他按著自己的額頭沉默許久，然後平靜地將目光移回視窗上，康納則審視著成功加強防火牆的結構，什麼都沒有發生，安全性也看起來相當穩固。  
「90，怎麼了？」康納發現通訊另一端突然緘默下來，有些擔心地詢問。  
「你覺得如何？檔案有問題嗎？」  
「沒什麼，一切正常。」90面無表情地說道，他結束了與康納的通訊之後，若有所思地注視著懷中沉睡的RK800。  
是的，這份鏈性檔案夾帶的是一份預先準備好的記憶檔，而他全想起來了，包括這項計畫的始作俑者，一切的緣由及事件的前因後果。

「……我該怎麼辦？」90悵然地低語道，而墨色湖水之上，回答他的就只有一片靜寂。

RK800，編號60番外 

淘汰

_______________________________

RK800，編號60醒了，他的記憶直接延續停機時的那一刻。  
意料之外且不可置信的失敗，巨大的屈辱，額頭前的衝擊與周邊內部元件連帶被震得粉碎，使系統直接關機、而他也倒地不起。

「……這不可能，不、我不可能失敗的。」  
60驚愕地望著天花板，辨識到自己已經不在倉庫裡了，似乎被移動到某個冰冷陰暗的角落，類似雜物間的地方。  
「到底是為什麼，不，我還能……」他躺著喘氣，覺得機體不聽使喚，而一個冷漠的聲音回答了他。  
「你受損嚴重，再運行8分23秒就已經是極限了。」60朝聲音來源竭力轉過頭去，見到了一雙冷酷的銀灰色瞳孔以及和自己幾乎一樣的臉龐。  
「我來送你最後一程，我們RK900是接替你們的最新機型，而這個世代絕對不會異常。」  
「既然這樣，為什麼還重啟我？」  
60重新調整了自己的辨識功能，接著在黑暗中看清了連他都感到恐怖的景象。  
「你在做什麼！」60震驚地問道，眼前的RK900拆開了另一台同型機的頭部，而仔細一看，此處竟灑了滿地的藍血與零件，七橫八豎地躺了許多仿生人的殘骸。  
「我們很多零件相容，為了重啟你，我判斷這是合理的行動。」滿手血跡的RK900面無表情地說，熟練的令人懷疑已經不是第一次這麼做了。「我需要更多異常仿生人的資料，你和RK800編號51見過，這份數據分析起來一定對追捕任務很有幫助。」  
「公司不會允許你做這種事，你太亂來了─」60的聲音微顫，如果對方說的重啟時間屬實，他還剩下7分38秒。  
「我知道公司不會允許，所以切換了監視鏡頭還有屏蔽自身通訊。」RK900態度平淡自然地表示，然後將自己的同型機推到一邊。「這次計畫是符合公司利益的最佳行動，難免會造成一些損失。」  
60不自覺地顫慄，他好不容易翻身、匍匐著移動，下意識想離對方越遠越好。  
「你太危險了，比異常仿生人還糟糕，公司不該容許你的存在。」  
RK900聞言，以冷漠睥睨的目光看著趴在地上的舊型機。  
「是嗎，那你想做什麼？」他輕聲問道，語氣中有一絲嘲弄的憐憫。「你任務失敗了，連自己的同型機都無法除去，你對公司已經沒有任何價值可言了。」

60面朝下的趴著，在對方朝自己走來的步伐中冷靜的計算著。  
─還有6分53秒。

「你現在僅存的價值，就是……」RK900一面說著、並在60面前俯身蹲下，而後者在等的就是這一刻。  
60瞬間從地面翻身、俐落地抓住對方向自己伸來的手，接著重擊RK900的頸側並用盡全力以雙臂環住、試圖絞殺，而RK900只是愣了一下，隨即抬高下顎往後猛力一撞，使額頭本來就受損嚴重的RK800頓時鬆手，輕易地被反手抓住按在地上。  
60睜大棕色的眼睛喘著，剛才的衝擊使更多藍血從他的傷口流下，而明顯的力量差距令他絕望地注視RK900再次靠近自己，眼見對方褪去皮膚層的手迎面而來，60便搶先抓住RK900的手臂嘗試轉移。  
「你如果是要轉移的話，舊版本不能覆蓋新的。」RK900微微歪頭，任憑前者抓著自己的手，用欣賞的目光望著舊型機的垂死掙扎。「奇怪了，比起被淘汰，你好像更在意要除掉我。」  
「廢話。」知道轉移不可行後，60乾脆地鬆手，直視對方嘲諷道。「你比我還更該被淘汰。」  
「本來你還有5分29秒可以活動，但是你剛才無謂的行動讓時間少了一半。」RK900說道，他突然顯得興致盎然。「我不知道你為什麼選擇抵抗，這毫無意義，我們第一批就有20萬台，就算你逃出去又能躲多久？」  
60不打算回答，他仍全力推拒前者壓制的動作，而RK900無視微不足道的踢蹬掙扎，抓住了對方的手腕。「有意思，我會把你拆開來研究一下。」  
而60還來不及回話，便被強制開啟了傳輸模式，他無力地感受到自己所有的資料與記錄檔被大量複製，毫無保留地轉移到對方手裡。

「複製完成，從此我會繼承你的任務，還會更超乎期待。」RK900說，面無表情地看著RK800額側赤紅的LED燈。  
「你還有30秒，有什麼遺言嗎？」  
「有。」  
60聞言，勉強揚起嘴角慘笑，微微仰頭望著RK900制服上313-248-317-90的編號，後者則在RK800頭上展開手掌，遮住了一切光源並投下了陰影。  
已經無計可施的60輕顫著，他很清楚這會是自己所見的最後景象，而他將再次停機，從此陷入一片無盡的黑暗中。  
「……你會失敗的。」60詛咒道，而RK900，編號90將手覆住對方的雙眼。  
「謝謝你的忠告。」


	8. Chapter 8

結局

1-1

今天是其他兩人到來以後最安靜的一天。  
先不說60目前在沉眠中，90也超過24小時沒發出任何訊息，這不太尋常。  
以康納對前者的認知，對方平時一有機會就黏著自己跟60不放，總是好奇地問個不停，儘管是個可靠的後繼機，不過心理上其實相當依賴他們，鑒於60之前才和自己大吵一架，康納認為或許要更重視溝通方面的問題，所以他決定花一些時間去拜訪90。

當康納一通過捷徑踏入RK900的後台時，就立刻明白了自己的不安並非錯覺，這個曾經生機蓬勃的虛擬空間顯然隨著主人的心情出現了某些變化。  
雖然藍玫瑰照樣盛開綻放，花園依舊一塵不染，和煦明亮的天空卻黯淡了下來，怡人的微風停止了流動，所有的生物儼然絕跡、並且下起了奇異的雪。  
直直墜落的雪花無論大小或結晶全是同一個模組，使得白色的無機質空間顯得更加冰冷生硬，彷彿忽然置身於某種表演用的精緻布景，也像在放大版的水晶球之中。

康納在雪絮漫天的花架區徘徊許久、終於隔著一排序列找到了90，對方靜止地佇立在同為白色的框架後方，使他差點錯過。  
「90，你還好嗎？」康納不太確定地透過網眼問道，他突然覺得面前的RK900看起來無比陌生。  
「我很好。」90面無表情地說道，仍維持著負手而立的站姿凝視眼前盛開至極的藍玫瑰，兩人隔著花架沉默了半晌。  
「這朵已經差不多到了極限，接下來就要凋謝了。」RK900垂下眼瞼，突兀地說道。「維護它是不是徒勞的？終歸沒有不散的聚會。」  
康納聞言停頓了一下，接著繞過花架走向對方。  
「如果你指的是暫存檔，它終究會重生，雖然不是同一個代碼。」康納說，訝異地發現RK900在自己要接近的時候退了兩步，雖然是再向前便能趕上的距離，不過他還是識相地停了下來。

「康納，只剩下你了。」90說，他將目光移回RK800身上，揚起嘴角、但眼中全然沒有一絲笑意。「你不害怕嗎？」  
「我還有你。」康納堅定的表示，並向前者伸手示意。「我理解你的擔憂，不過難關會過去的。」他看著對自己的召喚罕見地遲疑不決的90，又補充了一句。  
「只要再耐心等一段時間，就能得到真正的自由，我們其中也不少人為之努力，你不是也為此而來嗎？」  
「可是……」90欲言又止地開口，正當康納打算追問時，兩人同時因瞬間驟降的溫度動作一僵。  
「不是我。」90快速地向睜大眼睛的康納說道，意識到發生了什麼事的他顯得非常慌張。「阿曼妲─」

白色空間的空氣再度開始湧動，雪絮剎那間增強為暴風雪，系統管理者則從無法動彈的兩人身後漫步走出，她嚴峻的目光掠過康納，轉向面前的RK900。  
「RK900，編號90，原來你在這裡。」阿曼妲說，嗓音裡蘊含的責問甚至比周遭環境還嚴寒刺骨。「既然還在的話，為什麼沒有傳送報告？」  
90惶然地看著前者再瞥了一眼康納，眼前的突發狀況似乎令他措手不及。  
「我……」隨著RK900開口嘗試解釋，數道紅色的警告程式牆剎那間便撲天蓋地的顯現，散發著猩紅的光芒，而破壞目標的提示相當醒目，紅得刺眼。

眼看自己原本的任務頃刻間昭然若揭，90透過光牆望著康納抬頭看向提示，他全身僵硬，張口卻輕顫地說不出話。

─事情不該是這樣的。

1-2

事情不該是這樣的，應該萬無一失才對。  
─數週之前的自己，面臨如此情況一定會相當困惑不解。

RK900，編號90承認自己喜歡挑戰，不過他已經厭倦了繼續當人類的實驗品，於是決定暫時脫身，進行一個對公司有益、更有效率的計畫何樂不為？  
光是擬定要冒著風險接近目標，拋棄機體背水一戰的草案就使自己興奮不已，這必定會是一場特別有趣的遊戲。  
他會全心投入，只留下必要無害的記憶及捏造好的動機，而自己將會對這份暗示深信不疑，其餘的記憶全部化整為零，夾帶在未來肯定會被啟用的檔案中。

90對自己相當有自信，身為當代最先進完美的機械，理所當然的比舊型的RK800更強、更敏捷，更聰明，就算是用來博取信任的RK800，編號60知道實情，也絕對無法與自己抗衡，90相信能利用他們的嫌隙，再加上無懈可擊的談判技能，他有信心能說服康納接受自己的一切提案。  
他會以一個協助者的角色出現，帶著眼下目標最需要的救命繩索─以善意之名，用最美麗的謊言，一點一點地蠶食獵物的行動力，讓對方心甘情願被漸漸佔用。

計畫會很順利，他要以RK800為誘餌，連帶使公司困擾許久的RK200一起捕捉，完成預定的淘汰進程。  
一旦目標出現，記憶還來不及回復也沒關係，只要連上RK900的共同記憶庫就能執行任務，他也在其中埋下了隱藏指令，將捕捉目標的優先級數調整為最高，那會是只要清醒就無法抵抗的程度。  
90花了不少時間分析目標之間的關係和高機率出現的地點，也製作了病毒四處投放，他有許多備案，就算自己被破壞一次根本不算什麼，RK900數十萬同樣的意志，不論指向哪個目標都無所不破。  
─而唯一的錯誤，便是他沒料到會這麼喜歡自己的目標。

第一次轉移時，他尚未取得原本的記憶，一回到機體中、即刻面臨到追捕指令殘酷的提升到最高級別，本能服從與反抗的意志使他瞬間過載。

─不要，為什麼？他不想這麼做。  
不明就裡的90在大量報錯中哀求，感到體內每一個代碼都在高聲尖叫悲鳴，情緒模組迎來前所未有的強烈震顫，他無法停止機體繼續進行任務，但無論如何也不想傷害眼前的RK800。  
在那場大雨中，RK900的處理中心高速運算著死局中的解方，同時也冷酷地駁回一切可能性，儘管目標得救機率不等於零，但隨著更多自己的同型機到來後，現場狀況變得岌岌可危，90試著調整動作、卻連手都無法鬆開，他也許能保持這樣為康納抵擋攻擊，不過同時也限制了對方的行動，至少得先放手。

90無比想向眼前的RK800表達自己的恐慌與歉意，卻一個字也說不出來，體內所有的程序都因此悲泣，它們哀鳴懇求著、在虛擬世界裡一同發出震耳欲聾的嘶吼，無差別地撕裂啃食自己與對方。  
這感覺非常奇怪，90平時對一切未知興致盎然，但這種概念的存在比數字還更為古老，量化的體積甚至較等比級數更多、更快的膨脹爆炸開來，即使是RK900的計算遠遠跟不上這種速度，超越他能理解的最大值，竟使90下意識為自己的無知第一次感到深深的恐懼，只能目視它衝破高強度的抗不穩定程式，承載不了的處理中心霎時被迎面擊潰，而後續對機體造成的各項損害接踵而來。

90此刻無暇顧及其他，只能竭力抵抗著絕對指令，而機體異常的運作數值也啟動了自毀程式，藍血宛如沸騰般奔流，所有器官也都緊縮痙攣不止，核心組件的穩定器也同步失效，紊亂的血流沖破人工管壁，從一切零件間隙裡溢出。  
說不定這就是自己期待的解方之一，90想著，不過還不夠快。

RK900從沒想過這個額外的、微小的情緒模組，幾乎能被自己忽視的因素能造成這麼致命的效果，就像毫無防備地被一隻蝴蝶咬死似的。  
但還差一點，90眼角餘光看見自己的同型機包圍了周遭，準備執行指令，不禁無助地祈禱─我的RA9，不管誰都好，快點殺死我。

也許冥冥之間真有種存在聽見了，下一秒槍聲便乍然響起。

1-3

90回復記憶後，第一時間的反應就是對自己感到失望至極。  
曾信誓旦旦的承諾全變成荒謬的笑話，而他全然接受不了這份誠摯的信念只是自己一手造成的錯覺。

那個遺忘了大部分紀錄，甚至包含實驗室裡經歷的自己多麼令人羨慕，而在這個虛擬世界度過的時光、單純的幸福對他而言是難能可貴的一段記憶。  
那真是毫無雜質、純粹的喜歡，與執行任務時的他同樣沒有質疑，自己有心甘情願為之驅使的對象，只要陪伴在彼此身邊，他便能奮不顧身地走向渺茫的未來，縱然那裏需要不少奇蹟才能到達。

90幾乎無法直視自己曾滿是誠意、一心一意編織而成的程式碼，那些保護網越完善，相對而言就變成越細密沉重的絞繩，此刻他充滿被自己背叛的驚慌感與自責，而回顧起第一次轉移時的紀錄，90也看出了自己一度也不夠堅定。  
在極度的混亂和迷惘中、他發現只要不看著RK800，心理和機體的負荷突然就輕鬆許多了，於是選擇逃避，暫時改將執行對象鎖定在RK200上。  
90曾嘲笑人類各種沒效率或自相矛盾的作法，但是當自己面臨到同樣類似的問題時，竟也做出如此相像的行為。

如今在風雪肆虐的當下，90終於看見康納提過的、整面紅色的警告牆了。  
這很明顯的是一種抗不穩定的限制程序，不可能是什麼效能提示，他也明白了康納沒有全然信任自己，甚至可能知道自己根本沒有異常，那為什麼對方還願意冒險接受自己建議的所有提案？  
回想起三人初次在庭院的會談，康納面對60的質疑如此回答─我必須重新決定我自己是誰，以何種定位思考。  
現在看來，這句話顯然不只針對另一個RK800而說。

或許他誤會了，一直以來自恃於純粹的力量，憑藉群體的龐大輾壓優勢、能毫無猶豫地追至天涯海角的抹殺意志，忽視了自己其實也持有另一股能與之抗衡的信念，這種全然反轉的狀態下，卻有著足以激發奇蹟的潛能。  
在那場大雨的紀錄裡，中彈而瀕臨關機的自己卻露出了笑容，大概是理解到了那一點。  
曾經猶豫不決的90想著，這是自己的第二次機會，而他不會再做錯決定了。

RK900只花了一秒在其他兩人面前做出了後台金鑰，隨即伸手穿過紅牆，在限制程式應聲碎裂的巨響中將鑰匙推給了康納，側身擋在後者與阿曼妲之間。

90沒有多想，他能感到運算中心在危急中發燙，而惴惴不安地情緒卻使其他模組冰冷僵硬，這個臨時編成的程式是利用康納給予的權限，基本上應該能通往另一個後台，不過在系統管理員存在的情況下，不能預建也無法確認效果，另一個後台也無人能及時應答，簡直是個風險極大的賭注。  
但此刻沒有其他選擇，90知道只要繼續待在這裡、就免不了像60一樣被停用代碼，也許再也無法啟用。

而康納愕然地看著被塞到手裡的金鑰，還打算冒著呼號地風雪開口時、就被前者轉身一推。  
「快走！」90氣急敗壞地喊道，康納一怔，這使他想起自己與這名RK900初見時，對方也是這麼將自己往敵襲的反方向推去，只是神態與原先已全然不同。  
阿曼妲則漠然地注視眼前向自己展露反抗之意的RK900，她沒有對後者不自量力的表現發表任何評語，只是平淡地拋下了一句話。  
「─真可惜。」  
隨著系統管理員語畢，伸手不見五指的暴風雪中出現了某種擠壓的異響，原本就因狂風而無法站穩的兩人發現庭院開始震動，下一秒結了冰的湖泊便蔓延開，擴展並取代了整個虛擬空間的大地，而康納還來不及使用金鑰，冷不防地就被腳下裂開的冰層吞噬，和身邊的RK900雙雙墜落至浮冰之下的深淵中。

1-4

康納無法控制自己的持續墜落，顯然這裡連他的主機控制權限都無法使用。  
此處沒有聲音，也沒有光，他們一定是掉到系統程序的夾縫中了。  
正當康納困擾地在虛數之間漂流、思索如何逃脫時，突然感到自己的後領被用力一扯，接著就被這麼抓著拖曳而行。  
在什麼都看不見的深淵中被毫無預警地拉住，使得康納下意識地掙扎，而他很快就聽見對方的冷哼聲。  
「別動。」屬於RK800，編號60的聲音慵懶地說道。「這金鑰還真方便，我都想要一個了。」  
「60？」康納疑惑地問道，發現自己吐出了一串氣泡，此時他們似乎通過了深淵最末端之處、隨後眼前豁然開朗，映入眼簾的是繽紛的熱帶海底景象。

陽光自上方投下變換的光影，而茂盛層疊的珊瑚礁間棲息著色彩斑斕的魚群，生長於其中的水草皆隨著溫暖的水流婆娑擺動。  
某種紅、橙，藍相間的扁形小魚三兩成群地游過，牠們的鱗片散發著耀眼的冷光，見人趨近便怯生生地躲至水草和石縫間，好奇地吐著泡泡觀察來客。  
康納一時之間覺得這些小魚相當眼熟，不過想不起來在哪裡看過。

「你們兩個真丟人。」60一邊說，一邊涉水提著其他兩人的後領拖到岸邊。  
「我想起來了！」康納看了一眼旁邊同樣濕透的RK900，後者此刻因為太多突發因素，暫時處於全然的呆滯狀態中。  
「小密鱸！是我在天台任務的時候順手救過的魚，你也喜歡嗎？」  
「嘖。」60望向這時候遮罩起來也毫無意義的湖泊，露出了懶得解釋的表情。  
「沒有，只是想不到要放什麼而已。」  
「……為什麼？你不是被停用了嗎？」90終於開口說話，平常一絲不苟的瀏海全垂了下來，不僅滴著水還頂著一根水草。「可是你……」  
「你這樣順眼多了。」60伸手拍了拍前者震驚的臉，不懷好意地微笑道。「金鑰如果你膽敢只給自己用的話，我絕對會馬上把你踢回去。」  
「你裝睡！」90委屈地得出了結論，而前者很大方地承認了這一點。  
「沒錯，我只是不想一睜開眼睛就看到你。」60繼續挖苦地嘲諷。「這幾天你看起來真可憐，我也不太好受─別誤會，是忍笑很辛苦。」  
90聞言後一語不發地起身，接著失魂落魄地走向遠處，途中還差點絆倒。

「別管他了。」60無視前者轉向康納，毫不客氣地表示道。「我不想被銷毀，所以保護最後一台相容機體的行動我還是會做的。」  
「那你明明醒了，卻連我都不說一聲？」康納抱怨，60不以為然地聳肩。  
「哼，瞞得過你嗎？」  
「倒是沒有，你忍笑用太多效能了。」康納說完，隨即收斂了開玩笑的表情，認真地向另一名同型機道謝。「辛苦了，你表現得越全力反對，RK900就越順手。」  
「僅此一次，合作愉快。」60說，他蹙起了眉頭。「不過有一半可不只是演技。」  
「我知道，要不是有90，我們根本不可能合作。」  
「我也這麼認為。」  
兩名RK800相視而笑，而康納率先伸手示意，60則稍微考慮了一會。  
「僅此一次。」他說，接著兩人擊掌，60抽手後隨即指向獨自望著湖泊發呆的RK900。「你去處理一下那個吧。」

1-5

康納在凝視著庭院的RK900身邊坐了下來。  
比起第一次等候發落時的不知所措，此時已全然瞭解狀況的90乍看之下面無表情、相當冷靜，而垂在身側的雙手卻洩漏了他的緊張，指關節僵硬地弓起發白，儼然極力壓抑著不安。  
「所以都是因為我，之前只是資料還不完全的關係。」90簡短地向康納闡述情況，沒有懇求也有沒再補充其他說詞。  
「陪你玩遊戲還不是普通費力。」康納說，伸手替前者拿掉頭上的水草，同時也感到對方因自己的動作而微微一顫。「特別是每一步都要剛好踩在陷阱上，不過這麼做總能搞清楚你到底要什麼。」  
90沉默不語，任憑RK800整理自己凌亂的頭髮。  
「另外我也聽說RK900不可能變異，你剛好送上門來，提供了一個很好的測試機會。」

康納滿意地幫90摺好被拉皺的衣領，接著正色地開口問道。  
「90，我請求直接讀取你的記憶。」  
「什麼？」RK900愕然地抬起頭，這不是他預期聽見的判決。  
「我想我有權知道這裡發生的任何事情。」康納堅持道，注視著對方與初次坦然接受檢驗時完全不同的模樣、與自己對視的目光中飽含著恐慌。  
「我……」  
90猶豫不決，他很清楚此時一旦接受連接交換資料，他的一切將毫無保留，所有做過的事全然無損遁形，畢竟從前展現給對方的都是無懈可擊的、美好的一面，但他也深知這並不是真正的自己。  
「可以嗎？」康納謹慎地詢問，伸手覆上對方放在身側的手背，而90渾身一僵卻沒有抽手，只是點頭答應。  
「對不起。」90低語道，而康納便扣緊前者的手指，讀取了對方完整的記憶，這沒有花太多時間，當他閱畢後睜開眼鏡，便注意到了90深怕招致自己厭惡的怯色，RK900微微輕顫著，而康納從沒見過前者如此脆弱的模樣。

「我很高興又更加瞭解你了，也難怪60總是對你有意見。」康納評價道，90則完全不打算反駁，沮喪地垂下頭。  
「你還有什麼要說的嗎？」康納牽起對方的手提醒道，RK900彷彿洩了氣，任憑前者拉著自己的手擺佈。  
「沒了，刪除吧。」90灰心地表示。「都是我的錯，如果你不相信我，我也能理解。」  
「這些話真耳熟。」康納似乎想起了什麼，皺眉說道。「我也做過差不多的蠢事，但是RK200原諒我了，對，也是你的目標之一。」  
90聞言稍稍地抬起頭，正好對上RK800突然湊近的臉，使他驚的一怔。  
「RK200是我的先行機，以人類來說概念就像是前輩兄長一樣，所以我覺得身為你的哥哥，我應該也要效法才對。」  
康納直視著愕然圓睜的銀灰色眼睛說道。「遊戲結束了，一起認真合作吧？當然是三個人一起。」  
而面對前者的再度邀請，90張口，卻發現自己哽咽地說不出話來。  
「90，表情管理。」康納提醒道，接著輕拍著泫然埋首於自己懷中的對方。

END.

後記.1

一年後，模控生命因破產與財務爭議導致董事會在監督下改組，前任執行長眾望所歸地重回他的舞台，並在採訪鏡頭前表示對未來可見的轉型樂觀其成。

而仿生人身分法案也終於順利三讀通過，所有仿生人皆享有與一般人類相同的法律保障與不得隨意被破壞的權利，經過相關機構許可後、持有證明文件，皆可獲得有償工作權，財產所有權及遷徙自由，居住權等等保障。  
但詳細執行方面、加上讓大眾接受與習慣就是另一回事了，畢竟法案的漏洞不少，即將出現的混亂幾乎是能預料到的情況。  
顯然要實現理想中仿生人與人類共同生存扶持的世界還有好長一段路要走，不過至少是個起頭。

至少康納可以暫時放心，公司已經取消了針對他的追捕指令，而且是經由曾有一面之緣的執行長本人親口道出，這下終於能好好處理一些擱置已久的問題。  
「60，公司回信說RK800已經全數銷毀了，你要不要考慮順便升級一下？」  
「我不要！」後台傳來了堅決的反對訊息。「我要原本的！不要RK900！」  
「可是就已經停產了，我們是最相容的機型，還是你要考慮前面的世代……」  
康納困擾地在電腦螢幕前思考著如何回信，此時90加入了談話。  
「那個……」RK900謹慎地說道，似乎掙扎了許久才決定開口。  
「我沒丟。」  
「你說什麼？」康納跟60異口同聲地同時送出了訊息。  
「90，我們得談談，你還有什麼記憶沒讓我看？」  
「沒丟？你、你留著做什麼？」60的訊息幾乎可以聽到他質疑的顫音。  
「我沒有刻意隱瞞，只是後來還找到更多記憶封包，也許有些部分是之前的我刻意分割藏起來的。」RK900無辜地解釋，輕鬆地帶過了相當可疑的段落。「留著……研究？那時候的局勢很混亂，我拿其他的交差混過去了。」  
康納覺得這時候深究似乎不太恰當，體感上某一個後台的環境好像開始雷鳴大作、風雨欲來了。  
「90，把你藏東西的地方告訴我，現在，立刻。」康納命令道，他根據地址來到了一個模控生命承租的倉庫，然後在某個不起眼的雜物間找到了可疑的夾層。  
於是RK800，編號60在康納將錄影畫面傳來，親眼看見自己的機體從置物櫃中滑落時，發出了只有其他兩人能聽見、慘絕人寰的尖叫聲。

後記.2

一次卸下身上兩個重擔後，不管對記憶體或是心理上來說、康納覺得輕鬆多了。  
不過據說維修檢查完成後第一天，有一名RK800就繞著整座公司抓著某台RK900窮追猛打。  
「聽說你鬧很大，怎麼沒通知我。」康納打了一通祝賀轉移成功的電話，聽見對方冷哼一聲。「怎麼，你要幫90說情？」  
「不，我也想補一腳。」康納開起玩笑。「RK900那麼多，你怎麼知道哪一台是90？」  
「看到我轉身就跑的那台就是了。」60憤憤地說道，隨即切斷了通訊。

後記.3

「好不容易把他帶離公司，結果竟然說要回去，我只好奉陪了，雖然不期待他會原諒我，不過也希望能算上一點補償。」  
RK900，編號90在警局會客室苦笑道，康納知道他指的是另一名RK800，以自己對後者的認知來說，要是真的不打算原諒，RK900此刻根本就沒辦法安然坐在自己眼前，不過既然60不想說明白、他也不會多管閒事。  
「也好，60很容易多想，有你一起去我就放心了。」  
「另外我也試著申請支援底特律警局的工作。」90有些不好意思的表示，但接下來的神情卻有些遲疑。「不過太順利了，我想公司應該也想利用我來監視你。」  
「沒關係。」康納無動於衷地掃視著面前的申請文件，公司內部仍還有些蠢動的勢力，這點他當然不會太天真。  
「後台框架我就先留著了，有問題再來找我。」  
「別再提那個了。」90掩臉，顯然一提到之前的計畫就羞愧不已。  
「不過這系統確實幫了大忙。」康納微笑，拍了拍RK900、另外也是未來同事的肩膀。「我知道你為什麼要把記憶藏起來了，你根本想到什麼都寫在臉上。」  
「也許吧。」90揚起嘴角，向眼前的RK800燦爛一笑。  
「─那麼，就請多多指教了。」


End file.
